


The Rite of Reparation

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Rimming, Rituals, Sex Magic, Teacher/Student, Virgin!Harry, clueless!Harry, courtship/woo, mentions of child abuse, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Dark Mark isn't just an image of a skull and snake. Voldemort has put parts of his essence into each one. If the remaining Death Eaters figure it out, they can help Voldemort rise again. There is a way to stop it: Harry has to sacrifice his virginity in a Sex Magic Rite. With Snape. Well, no one ever said it was going to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rite of Reparation

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thanks to Starduchess and Accioslash for helping me hammer out the details of the Rite, although it didn't turn out exactly like we’d envisioned, and for giving me the title of the Rite. This story wanders quite a bit as I had various scenarios going through my head and I wasn't sure which way I wanted the story to go. Hopefully it still makes sense ;) Thanks to my wonderful beta, R.  
> Written for the Snape_Potter Big Bang Fest Oct 2012
> 
> Links to the artwork Sealcat created for this story as part of the Big Bang, some are NSFW:
> 
> http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Sealcat-1.jpg
> 
> http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Sealcat-2.jpg
> 
> http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/10/Sealcat-3.jpg

**The Rite of Reparation**

Hermione flicked her hair out of her eyes and set yet another envelope on the wooden table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"How many?" Harry asked, almost dreading the answer.

"That's only twenty-two today."

"Twenty-two?" Harry gaped at her. "How am I supposed to go to all of these?" Ever since the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had been honoured as a war hero and as such he'd been invited to every victory party everyone in the Wizarding world had seen to hold. Everyone seemed to expect him to turn up to _their_ party, no matter that there was only one of him and he couldn't attend them all. Which of course meant that those who were snubbed by the Boy Who Lived wrote scathing letters about him to the _Daily Prophet_ , about how all the fame had gone to his head and, other, ruder versions of the same.

"What am I supposed to do, Hermione? I can't go to them all, maybe I shouldn't just go to any of them any more." Harry had been to five parties so far and each had been a disaster. At each and every victory ball, mothers, aunts and grandmothers had thrust their unmarried daughters or nieces at him, almost expecting an engagement announcement there and then. Ever since the news of his and Ginny's break-up had been announced, Harry couldn't go anywhere without being accosted by some simpering girl hanging onto his arm.

"You can't do that," said Ron, munching on the chocolate cake Kreacher had made for dessert. "That'll just make all the gossip in the Prophet worse."

Harry didn't know how it could be any worse than what Rita Skeeter had written already. "You're the most eligible bachelor around, Harry," added Ron. "They want you to settle down. It's what's supposed to happen after wars."

"I'm only eighteen!" Harry protested. "I don't want to get married yet!"

"Is that why you and Ginny split up?" Ron asked. "She wanted to get married?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Naw, Ginny keeps herself to herself these days. Either that or she's been over at Luna's. I didn't know those two were that friendly."

Hermione glanced at Harry, arching an eyebrow at him, before pointing in Ron's direction.

"I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you, Ron. It's Ginny's business."

"Aw, come on, Harry. If Ginny won't tell me, then I have to get it from you, don't I? It's your business too."

Harry shook his head, he wouldn't break Ginny's confidence. They were still friends after all, even if they were no longer going out.

Hermione, it seemed, had no such qualms. "Ginny's gay, Ron. She and Luna are dating."

Ron gaped at her, showing a smudge of uneaten chocolate cake in his mouth. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and swallowed it. "Ginny? Gay? There's got to be a mistake. Ginny isn't gay. She can't be gay! She's the only girl!"

"That has no bearing on whether or not someone is gay, Ronald."

"But she can't be gay, she went out with Harry!" Ron seemed to think that this was proof enough that his sister was straight. Ron glanced at Harry, hope shining in his eyes. "I mean, you did all the couple things, didn't you? Kissing and … whatever."

"Kissing, yes," Harry replied softly. "There was no 'whatever'." If Harry felt like admitting the whole truth, he thought that it might not have all been Ginny's fault. Their kissing had done nothing for him at all, there was no excitement, no passion and there hadn't been with Cho either. Harry wasn't sure what to think. He'd never really had a crush on a male, not unless you counted the Half-Blood Prince, but that wasn't someone he knew, just some fantasy. And after discovering it was Snape, Harry had tried his best to forget it ever happened. Snape had been exonerated and was back teaching Potions at Hogwarts and Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. It would be strange to see him again after looking at Snape's memories in Dumbledore's Pensieve.

"I can't deal with this right now. I need some time on my own." Harry pushed himself away from the table and made his way upstairs. His feet led him to Sirius' old room even before he was aware of it. Harry's heart clenched painfully as he thought of his godfather and he pushed open the door, wondering what he expected to find. Faded wallpaper was peeling away from the walls and the curtains had black mould growing on them. Harry removed his wand and cast the few household cleaning spells he knew to fix things up, even though he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The mould and damp would be back in a few days for Kreacher had never kept this room clean when Sirius was alive and he certainly never came into it now.

Harry had never been in here since Sirius had died and the whole room had a chill, neglected air. It didn't seem to have changed since Sirius' teenage years. There were posters of motorbikes and Muggle cars on the walls. A few of them had pretty women in skimpy bikinis lounging over the bonnet of a car or draped across a motorcycle seat. Harry grinned a little as he looked at the pictures, imagining the arguments Sirius would have had with his parents over these obviously Muggle posters. Harry stared at the women for a few moments, wondering. But it was as he suspected all along, seeing the lithe form of those young women did nothing for him. It seemed that the female form wasn't where his interests lay after all.

Harry had enjoyed kissing Ginny and Cho in an abstract sort of sense, but it never excited him, not like that. He didn't think he was impotent, he had erections and wet dreams. He didn't masturbate though, his memories of being caught too uncomfortable for that. Even when the others had Silencing Charms up, it was hard to miss the obvious movement of hands beneath the blankets. Harry couldn't do it. Maybe he just had a low libido. If only there was someone he could ask about things, someone who he could confide in. Someone like his godfather, who would never judge him for all these confusing thoughts and feelings. Harry couldn't talk to Ron about it, he didn't think Ron was up to the news that his sister and his best friend might be gay on the same afternoon. It would be too embarrassing to ask Hermione, so as usual Harry was left to deal with things like he always had. Alone.

"I wish you were still here, Sirius." Harry twirled the model of a hippogriff that was dangling from the ceiling and felt his throat tighten with renewed grief. His eyes were stinging with unshed tears and he let his eyes wander around the room, taking in all of Sirius' things that he would never get to see again, never touch again. His books, his posters, the giant bed that loomed over the whole room like some sort of monster. Harry paused. There was something colourful sticking out from under the bed, standing out starkly against the dreariness of the rest of the room.

Harry knelt down and lifted up the dusty, ruffled sheet to see what it was. It wasn't a poster, as had been his first thought, but a magazine. A box had fallen on its side and trailing from it were lots of other magazines and something Harry would never have expected to find in the Black House in a million years. Muggle videos. It wasn't the fact that both magazines and videos were pornographic that shocked Harry, (although he'd never seen any sort of porn before), but the fact that every magazine and every video seemed to feature the same person. None other than Severus Snape.

Harry let out a breath and sat down on his haunches, pulling a few of the video cases towards him. Of course, Snape's real name wasn't listed, on the videos he was known as "Johnny Serpent". In each video artwork, Snape was dressed in a different outfit. As a pirate in one, as a desert Sheik in another, along with every occupation imaginable. Fireman, policeman, doctor, builder, plumber. All the pictures had one thing in common, every outfit was black, no matter what role Snape was supposedly playing. What was Sirius doing with Muggle porn of Severus Snape? He hadn't - Sirius hadn't fancied Snape, had he?

But as Harry looked through the video artwork, he had to admit that Snape had the same sort of intense presence here as he had in Potions class. It had always unnerved Harry and he botched more potions than he could count if that intensity had been focused on him. Had that been something else? Something sexual? Harry took another deep breath as he imagined Snape stalking down the corridor in pursuit of rule-breakers, his cloak billowing behind him like great wings. Desire pooled in his lower belly and Harry dropped the video as if it had burnt him, his face flushing. Snape wouldn't be pleased if he knew that Harry had seen these, or anyone for that matter. Harry knew that most people used porn to wank to, but it didn't feel right. Not when it was someone he knew and over the years, someone who he'd come to respect.

Snape had saved him countless time. Snape had killed Dumbledore, not out of malice as Harry had thought on that night, but out of mercy. It had all come out at the trial. The Peverell ring had been cursed and ever since Dumbledore had touched it, he was slowly dying a bit more every day. Then, in the cave, Harry had given him the poisoned chalice. Both poisons worked slowly and painfully, for Voldemort had been a sadist and wanted his enemies to suffer torment for years before they finally succumbed to paralysis and death. Dumbledore hadn't been pleading for Snape to spare him death, he had been pleading with him to hasten it.

Harry didn't even bother opening the magazines. He gathered them and the videos up and shoved them all back in the box. Once that was done, he sealed it shut with some conjured Spellotape and cast a locking charm on it too. No one else would discover this if he could help it. What Snape had done in the past was his own business and Harry wouldn't breathe a word of it to anyone.

Once he was feeling calmer, Harry returned to the kitchen to see another owl on the table, but it wasn't holding out any gilt-edged invitations this time, but three cream envelopes with the Hogwarts crest.

"Oh! It's our Hogwarts letters! I was hoping they'd get here soon, I want to get my books," said Hermione as she fed the owl some treats. Once the owl was gone she handed Ron and Harry their respective letters and the friends settled down to read them.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Please find enclosed your book and equipment list for your final year at Hogwarts. As you are older students, you will also be undertaking the Hogwarts Extended Curriculum at this time as well as normal NEWT level classes. Please be assured that the Extended Curriculum is essential to understanding all branches of magic and is not to be entered into lightly. Tutors have been magically assigned to each student, taking into account their magical compatibility. These tutoring sessions are of necessity, private between you and your tutor and these are lessons you should not discuss with anyone else. Each tutor has their own method of approach. Your tutor, Mr. Potter is Professor Severus Snape_.

Harry set the letter down and glanced at Hermione and Ron. "Did you get the same?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "But what could it be? Why won't they tell us?"

"It might be Dark Magic," said Ron. "But they probably don't want the parents to know, or they'd freak out. But Bill says you need to know Dark Magic to compare it with the Light stuff, otherwise he'd never have been able to become a Curse Breaker."

"I suppose that could be true." Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "I just wish we knew in advance so we can get the right books."

"Maybe our tutors will supply us with what we need?" Harry suggested. He skimmed the book list. "The only thing it mentions is that we get journals for our tutoring sessions."

"Who's your tutor?" asked Ron. "I've got Professor Paul Caulfield. I've never heard of him."

"He's probably the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor," said Hermione. "It was the only vacancy this year, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Harry. "I've got Professor Snape."

Ron pulled a face. "Yuck! Tough luck, Harry."

"Ron! Have you forgotten already what the professor went through to help our side? He almost died for us! If Harry hadn't thought to call Fawkes to that shack, I don't know what would have happened."

"He would have died from a bloody great snake bite," Ron grumbled. "He's still obnoxious and hates anyone who aren't Slytherins."

"I don't think that's true, Ron," Harry said softly, remembering Snape's memories of his mother.

***

Diagon Alley was packed with Hogwarts students getting their books for the new term. Severus would never have considered going out to the shops so near to the beginning of term if it hadn't been for Filch and his dratted cat. Mrs. Norris had somehow got into Severus' storeroom and had knocked over half of the ingredients Severus had accumulated in the past twenty years. It wasn't so much the expense of the replacements that galled him, but the fact that he had no option but to purchase most of them from Slug & Jiggers due to time constraints. The Diagon apothecary was fine for the more common herbs and ingredients and adequate for the students but for a Master Brewer, their quality of the more exotic ingredients left something to be desired. 

To round off his day, the other shoppers and most of the students were whispering behind his back and staring openly at his scarred neck. Severus supposed it did look rather awful if you weren't used to it. Poppy assured him that if he kept using the potions and topical creams she'd supplied that the scars would fade in time, but they would never be completely gone. Fawkes' tears had saved his life, but had done nothing about the scarring. Poppy reckoned it was something to do with how Phoenix tears reacted with the snake's venom. Severus glared at a few of the more curious students and they hurried off, books clutched under their arms. It was a relief to enter the dark sanctuary of the potions shop.

The front of the shop held barrels of bat wings, frog eyeballs, salamander tails while herbs and plants hung from the ceiling. The more volatile ingredients were normally held in the store room and Severus would have to talk to the sales clerk to get all he needed. While perusing a box of unicorn hair, someone bumped into him, causing Severus to drop the books he'd been carrying.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see where I was going."

Severus stiffened on hearing that voice. The voice that he'd thought at one time to be the last thing he'd ever hear. "Potter." Severus turned and glared at him. "Still a bumbling idiot, I see."

"Sorry, sir," the boy said again, his cheeks flushing. He lowered his eyes and seemed fascinated by the wood grain of the floor. "I'm glad I ran into you, actually."

"Literally, it seems," Severus replied, feeling amused despite the situation. "You have a question?"

"Yes, sir. It's about the Extended Curriculum. Were there any books in particular I should get? Or do I just need to get the blank journals?"

"Potter, what are you wittering on about now? If you have a question about the Extended Curriculum then I advise you to seek out your assigned tutor. I have no idea what they will be teaching you."

Potter's flush deepened. "But, sir, you _are_ my assigned tutor. It was in my letter, look." Potter fumbled in his robe pocket to lift out the crumpled piece of parchment.

"Let me see that."

Potter handed over the letter and Severus saw his doom written there in black and white. The magic of the castle had indeed landed him with Potter as his student for the Extended Curriculum. Severus had never had to teach the Extended magics before, for the simple fact that he would be of no use whatsoever to teach a straight witch or wizard. The magics just wouldn't be compatible. But then this had to mean that Potter was gay too and Severus distinctly remembered two girlfriends in the not too distant past.

"I suggest you see the Headmistress when we return to school and get reassigned, Potter. I will not be able to help you with these magics."

"Why not?" The brat demanded, hands on his hips. Merlin save him from stubborn Gryffindors!

"Because from what I know of your personal life, our magics will not be compatible in this."

"But the letter says we were magically chosen because we are compatible."

"Mistakes are sometimes made," said Severus. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some shopping to complete."

"I can't believe you!" Potter's voice raised on the last word. "You just don't want to teach me because you don't like me! That's not fair!"

"It has got nothing to do with whether or not I like you, Potter." _Don't go there. Don't go there. Don't remember waking up in the infirmary to gaze into soft green eyes, sad with concern for you. Don't remember the hand stroking your brow and wondering if you were hallucinating the whole thing. Don't remember lying there wondering what his lips would taste like._ "I already told you, we will be incompatible."

"Why? What's my personal life got to do with anything?"

"You've had girlfriends, Potter." Severus didn't want to admit the rest. Not here in a public place, but Potter still looked perplexed. "Not boyfriends. Our magic would only be compatible if you are gay. But since you're not, there's nothing more to be said."

"I think I might be," Potter admitted softly. "I don't know for sure, though. I just know that kissing girls and seeing girls in bikinis does nothing for me at all."

Severus' heart leaped. Could it be true? Had the castle's sentient magics sensed this about Potter? No wonder it had chosen Severus as his tutor, for as far as Severus knew, he was the only gay teacher currently at Hogwarts. No one else would be able to teach him the magics if the young man really was gay.

"If that is the case, Potter, then I will be teaching you. However, no other books besides your journals will currently be required. I may need you to get some text books later in the year, but for now the Extended Curriculum is a practical course." Severus didn't bother to enlighten him any further. That was a treat that could wait for a later day.

***

During dessert at the Welcome Feast, Headmistress McGonagall stood up and tapped a spoon against her goblet to call for silence. Everyone quieted at once, although they hadn't been particularly boisterous to begin with. Most of the students, except for the first years, had been at Hogwarts during that final battle and Harry knew they all must have been feeling much the same as him. They were so many bad memories trying to crowd his brain that it was difficult to focus on the positive one.

"As most of you are aware, because of the war last year, education at Hogwarts has been somewhat erratic to say the least. All exams were cancelled. We have some returning students who will be sitting their NEWTs at the end of this year with the seventh years, but as they are all adults in their own right, they will not be housed with the younger students. It wouldn't be seemly. All of the eighth year students, for want of a better word, will be sharing dormitories and a common room which the castle has newly created for them. Thank you, Professor Hagrid, for requesting this of the castle."

Hagrid smiled down at Harry and his friends. Harry couldn't help but smile back, even though it was tinged with sadness too for the people who would never return.

"The new eighth year dorms are located in the top of the West Tower and since you will in effect become a new House, you also have a new House Master, Professor Paul Caulfield, who is also our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Will all the eighth years stay behind and wait for your tutors? The rest of you may make your way back to your dorms and common rooms. Good night."

All the other professors left with most of them taking three and four students with them until only Harry and Snape were left. Harry couldn't stop the blush as he remembered the magazines he'd seen in Grimmauld Place. This seemed much worse than when Harry had invaded the man's memories in the Pensieve. Harry wanted to apologise, but at the same time, he didn't want to admit that he knew Snape had once been a porn star.

"Potter." Snape nodded at him. "Follow me."

"Yes, sir." Harry had to run to keep up with Snape's long strides, almost tripping over the hem of his robes in the process. He'd bought some new ones in a slightly larger size, hoping that this year he'd finally get a growth spurt. Maybe he should shorten them with magic until that day arrived.

He'd been on this route to the dungeons many times before, but it was the first time in a while that he felt nervous about it. His palms were sweating and his heart beat a rapid rhythm against his chest.

Snape marched past the doors of the Potions classroom and his office, instead he turned to another staircase leading deeper underneath the castle, leaving Harry no choice but to follow. The air was much cooler down here with a hint of damp and their breath misted sliver in front of them. There were a few torches alight on the walls in iron sconces, it reminded Harry very forcefully that they were in fact in a medieval castle. It was easy to forget that when you were in lessons. After a few more strides, Snape came to an abrupt halt in front of a dark oak door, causing Harry to bump into the back of him. Harry stepped back quickly, mumbling an apology.

Snape turned, his dark eyes reflecting pin-points of yellow from the torches. Harry's stomach dropped to somewhere near his shoes and he readied himself for the tirade he thought he was coming. But Snape didn't harp on about Harry's clumsiness, or his father, or anything like that.

"Press your hands against the door. The wards need to recognise you."

Harry pressed his hands palm-down against the wood. It felt warm and vibrated beneath his fingertips and somewhere in the distance he could hear what sounded like bells or wind-chimes. The bells were very faint and the notes were getting higher every second. There was a sharp, high-pitched tone and then the door swung inwards on its hinges, leaving Harry standing there with his hands in mid-air.

"Go on, then," said Snape in an exasperated tone, as if he didn't think Harry would have enough sense to come in out of the rain.

Harry wasn't sure what he expected as he crossed the threshold, something along the lines of Snape's office or classroom maybe. He certainly wasn't expecting a cosy living-room that wouldn't have looked out of place in a style magazine. His first glimpses were of wood, leather, glass and silver.

"What were you expecting? Manacles on the walls? Pickled hearts in jars?"

"I wasn't expecting your private quarters," said Harry, which was true enough, his eyes roaming to the large marble fireplace taking up most of one wall. On the mantel above it were silver candlesticks, photos in silver frames, decorative crystal jars and bottles in the shape of dragons, each with a silver tail. None of the photos were moving and Harry was shocked to see a photo of his mother as a child along with what could only be the young Severus Snape, for he looked exactly like the memories Harry had viewed.

"Who took the photo?" Harry asked.

"Petunia. She'd received a Polaroid camera as a birthday gift and wanted to try it out. Lily gave me the photo before we came to school. I've always kept it."

"You loved my mother, but you said you were gay." Harry didn't quite know what to make of that. It was obvious from the memories that Snape had cared deeply for his mother.

"I loved her, yes," Snape admitted. "But not in a sexual way. That's what James never understood. He thought I would try and steal her away from him. It would have been more likely that I'd steal James from her. Not that I fancied him. Take a seat, Potter."

Harry sat down on the soft brown leather sofa. It hadn't seen much wear, unlike the wing-back chair next to the fireplace. The leather on the seat was cracked like a broken egg and there was a slump in the middle, where Snape's arse had been sitting for years. Harry blushed again at thinking of that and he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the man, hidden beneath so many layers.

There were numerous book cases in the room, all in a deep mahogany and each were so overfull that as well as books stacked on top of each other, there were stacks of books hovering in the air in front of the book cases. Harry had never seen so many books outside of a library before. The Dursleys weren't great readers and the only thing in their one book shelf had been a few copies of Reader's Digest Condensed Books. Hermione would love it here.

Snape waved his wand at the logs in the fireplace and it crackled to life with orange flames. Harry stared at the man's back, it looked like Snape was holding himself rather stiffly, as if he was bracing himself for something. There were glass lanterns on the walls and on the mantel, but Snape left them unlit for now. Did he always want to hide in the dark? While Snape's back was turned, Harry perused the rest of the room, from the luxurious sheep skin rug in front of the fire, to the glass coffee table in front of the sofa and the bright tapestries hanging on the walls. The place felt comfortable and homely, like a favourite pair of slippers.

"It's lovely," Harry said, feeling a strange urge to reassure his professor. "But as I said, I didn't expect to be having these lessons in your private quarters."

Snape turned, his face inscrutable. "No where else would be suitable. Not for what we have to do. These lessons are of necessity, very private."

"And are the others having private lessons too?" Harry asked, remembering that most of the teachers had taken at least three students with them out of the Hall.

"Their lessons won't be like ours, Potter. No. As usual, you and I are a special case."

"What? Why?"

"This conversation may take some time. Would you like anything to eat and drink before we start?"

Harry stared at him. "I've just come from the Feast, I'm not hungry." And he wasn't, his stomach was tying itself in knots and his nerves jangling. "Just tell me what we're supposed to do, please."

Snape sat down on the armchair next to the fireplace and stared at his hands for a few moments. "Very well, Potter. You know that the castle itself chose us for this task. You may not be aware of it, but Hogwarts is a sentient being. Not in the way humans are. It doesn't talk, but it communicates in other ways."

"Like with Hagrid asking it for extra rooms?"

"Yes. The Keeper of the Keys has a special relationship with the castle, this has always been so. But in times of great danger, the castle can communicate with others also, including the Head of the school. The castle knows what might be coming and is taking pains to prevent it happening. This has been made known to Professor McGonagall, who in turn has made it known to me. Do you know what the Extended Curriculum is, Potter?"

"No, sir."

"In the most basic of terms, it is Sex Magic."

Harry laughed. "Sex Magic? You expect me to believe there is such a thing as Sex Magic?"

"It is not a joke. Sex Magic is a real discipline and filters through every other branch of magic. But of course, the younger years will not learn that yet. It is usually only a theoretical course, which is what your classmates will be learning. You and I, however, do not have that option. There are three main reasons why it has to be thus. One: you are a virgin, always the most potent rites and invocations involve virgins. Number two: you are gay, and thus our base magics are very compatible for Sex Magic and number three: you once housed part of the Dark Lord's soul."

Harry felt slightly ill, as he always did at mention of that fact. His friends normally avoided any conversation where that was brought up. "But what has _he_ got to do with Sex Magic?" Harry persisted. "He's gone, isn't he?"

Snape shook his head and glanced down at his left arm. "I too once shared a part of that soul."

"The Dark Mark? He put part of his soul in there?"

"Some of it, yes. Every time there was an initiation, there was murder done and part of the Dark Lord's soul went into every Mark. They were not true Horcruxes, for each Horcrux required a specialised ritual and incantation and he would not have wanted such rites to be common knowledge among his Death Eaters. But the fact remains that every person who carries the Dark Mark carries a part of his soul still."

"Oh, God," Harry said hollowly. "I thought it was over, that I was finally free of his taint. But it will never be over, will it?"

"I'm sorry that it has come to this, Harry, I truly am. You've done your duty, you shouldn't be asked to do more, yet here we are."

"What more do they want of me?" Harry wailed. "Wasn't it enough that I died for them?"

"It's not Death, that is asked of you now, it is sex."

"What?" Harry gaped at him.

"I thought you had it figured out after our talk about Sex Magic. There is a Rite than can destroy the pieces of his soul once and for all. We need to do it before any of the remaining Death Eaters figure out that his soul is still earth-bound and try to resurrect him."

"A Rite. With you." This was all happening to someone else. Not him. He wasn't sitting in Snape's quarters discussing Sex Magic.

"As the only person on our side who also has a bit of his soul, yes I'm afraid it has to be me. When wizards and witches first lose their virginity, they come into their full power and they need a strong anchor. Because you also had the part of the Dark Lord's soul, you also have part of his power. You need someone who shares that same power or you might kill your partner when you first make love."

"Fucking!" 

"I beg your pardon?" Snape arched an elegant brow.

"Why don't you call it what it really is? Fucking. You have to be in love with someone to make love with them."

"You don't have to be in love with someone to invoke the Rite. You just need a certain rapport."

Harry stood up and undid the clasp of his robe, letting it fall to the floor. He had thrown of his tie and was on the top button of his shirt before Snape spoke, seeming to be in some kind of trance. "Potter, what are you doing?"

"Let's get to it then," growled Harry. "Or don't you think you're strong enough to anchor me after all?"

Snape levitated Harry's robe off the floor and threw it back to him.

"You can't just fuck and call it Sex Magic." Said Snape, using Harry's own words against him. "It doesn't work like that."

"How does it work then?" demanded Harry, not bothering to put his robe back on.

"There are ceremonies involved, rituals. We have to get to know each other first. It can't just be two bodies involved. It has to be Harry and Severus. We must not keep secrets, but share our most secret selves with our lover."

"You expect us to be lovers?"

"Eventually, yes. For it's only when we are really in tune with each other that the Rite can work. For want of a better word, it will be like a courtship. I will have to woo you and earn your trust and respect."

"So you're not going straight to buggery?" Harry asked.

"No, that will be saved for the Rite, as your virginity would be a sacrifice for it. Is there anything you want to ask me before you go? It's getting late."

Harry hadn't noticed the time, too caught up in what would soon be his life. Sex Magic. _Practical_ Sex Magic. With Snape. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to be horrified or burst into laughter.

"I do have one question," said Harry. "But it's got nothing to do with Sex Magic."

"I'll answer you if I can."

"How did you end up doing Muggle porn?"

"How did you know about that?"

Harry was surprised that he'd even talked about it at all. "I found some of them in Grimmauld Place."

"Ah," Snape said, as if that explained it. "In Regulus' old room?"

Now it was Harry's turn to arch an eyebrow. Regulus and Snape? Had they been an item way back when? "No, actually, it was Sirius' old room."

"Sirius?" Snape asked, shocked. "But your godfather was as straight as two short planks. What was he doing with gay porn?"

"I have no idea."

"And did you and your friends have a laugh about it? How low I must have sunk to do such a thing?"

"I didn't tell them! It was private!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, I see. Private between you and your hand, Potter? Is that it?"

"No, I didn't. I couldn't. It wouldn't have been right."

"It doesn't embarrass me. I'm not ashamed of what I did back then and I got paid handsomely for my efforts, such as they were. I enjoyed it and if other people get some enjoyment out of watching me, I'm hardly in a position to complain, am I? I never took you for a prude, Potter."

"I'm not a prude! I know what porn is. It just didn't seem right to watch someone who I knew." Harry was beyond blushing by now, but he really wished he hadn't started this conversation. "I'm not a prude. I'm just…"

"Inexperienced? That isn't a crime, Harry. And the Rite will work much better if one of us is a virgin."

Ah, yes, the Rite. A Rite to get rid of Voldemort once and for all. Harry wasn't getting his hopes up. He'd thought that destroying the Horcruxes would do that and look where that got them. Being buggered by one of his teachers. His life would never be his own, no matter what he did and didn't and didn't too.

Harry glanced up at Snape, a hollow ache in his chest. "Why does it always have to be me?"

"You know why."

Yes, Harry, did but that didn't make things any easier to bear.

"So how do we do this thing? This courtship or wooing or whatever?"

"Come and see me for breakfast on Saturday, we can discuss it then. You'd better be getting back to your dorm. It's almost curfew."

"Yeah, right," said Harry, making his way to the door and leaving without even a goodbye. He had walked halfway up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower before he realised that his dorm was no longer there and he had to backtrack to the new dorms in the West Tower.

The common room was empty save for Ron and Hermione, who were busy reading or writing on parchments, as if pretending they weren't only waiting up for him. Harry smiled, at least his friends were still reliable even if everything else had just gone tits-up. He wanted to discuss things with someone, but he knew he couldn't. Not only didn't he want to worry his friends with the news that Voldemort might not be as gone as they'd hoped, but he wasn't sure how to broach the subject of his very practical, hands-on lessons on Sex Magic.

Harry had thought about sex, what eighteen year old hadn't? But it had always been in a vague sort of sense. When he'd thought about losing his virginity, he'd envisioned it as something romantic, with someone he loved. Not as something done to keep Voldemort from being resurrected yet again. Harry didn't love Snape. He respected him, yes, after viewing those memories, how could he not? The man had endured a lot, but Harry wasn't in love with him. Harry wasn't even sure he _liked_ him. How were they supposed to do this wooing thing? And what about Snape's thoughts on it? It seemed he was gay, so that was something in their favour at least, but wouldn't he prefer to be with someone he liked instead of having to do this with Harry? It was all too confusing.

"Hermione, could I borrow you dictionary?" Harry asked, just wanting the thoughts in his head to stop.

Hermione smiled at him as she handed it over. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny," he said deadpan as he rustled through the pages to the Ws.

 _Woo: to seek the favour, affection, or love of, especially with a view to marriage. Synonyms: court, pursue, chase._  
  
Harry almost dropped the book in his shock. _Marriage?_ Surely Snape didn't mean it that way, did he? It was just the Rite and then they got back to normal, right? It was just Sex Magic. Wasn't it? But even as Harry read the entry, he wasn't sure whether or not that thought disappointed him.

***

Severus wasn't sure how he got through that first week back at Hogwarts. Thankfully, his teaching robes all had high collars, as did the shirts he wore for work and his scars weren't visible to the student body. That didn't stop them from whispering and sniggering behind his back, wondering what the robes were hiding. Severus had never been a vain man, he didn't hide his scars because they were an ugly gash on his skin, but he was a very private one and he didn't want them on view for everyone to see.

Minerva had him up to her office for tea a couple of times, keen to know how he'd got on with the plans for the Rites and Harry's part in it. Potter himself had yet to say yes or no, but Severus knew that Potters self-sacrificing would come to the fore, even in this. It galled Severus that yet again he and Potter had very little choice in the matter, but if they didn't want Voldemort to rise again more powerful then ever before, then it had to be done. Potter was too young and handsome to be saddled with someone as old and cantankerous as Severus; he wasn't blind. He knew he was no prize catch for any man, never mind one as heroic as Potter. But things were what they were and as usual, for he and Potter there was no other choice. It had to be done or there would be no future for any of them. Severus had long been resigned to the fact that he would do what was needed for the cause, but what about Harry Potter? Would he want to do this, considering who he had to do it with?

Severus took an extensive shower on the Saturday morning, even going so far as to wash his hair twice. It wasn't as if they were going to be doing anything physical quite yet, but he wanted to look his best for their… date? He supposed their arrangement for breakfast together could indeed be construed as a date, the first one Severus had had in many a year. Spying and teaching for the past twenty odd years had left little time for romance. Whether Potter thought of their meeting in those terms was a moot point. They had to get the stage as lovers before the Sex Magic would even begin to work.

So far, Harry hadn't balked at the idea, but that's all it was at the moment, an idea. What would happened when the theories were put into practice? Would Potter cut and run when he finally realised that he had to have sex with his greasy git of a Potions master? Severus glanced down at the Dark Mark that still marred his arm. It had faded, as it had done on Voldemort's first demise at the hands of Harry Potter, but it wasn't gone completely and it never would. Not until all remnants of the Dark Lord's soul were gone.

Severus stepped out of the shower, wondering what he should wear as he towelled himself dry. Although he was to be Harry Potter's tutor in Sex Magic, he didn't think it was for the best for him to be thought of as a teacher in this role. Harry needed to start thinking of both of them as lovers as soon as possible, so teaching robes were out. Despite the rumours circulating around the school, Severus' wardrobe did contain colours other than black and white. It was just easier to wear the same colours and style for work when you had little time in the morning to decide. Severus had never been a morning person and got up as late as possible.

He rifled through the racks of clothes in his wardrobe and picked out a charcoal grey pair of trousers, along with a v-neck jumper to match and a pale blue shirt to wear underneath it. Feeling a bit flirty after his shower, he decided to wear his silk under shorts today, even though they would only be discussing things today. Maybe there would be a kiss or two in the offing, but Severus knew not to press his luck just yet. As he'd already told the young man, their lessons would be akin to wooing and Severus had no intention of scaring Harry off before they'd even begun.

Once dressed, he summoned a house-elf and put in his breakfast order for two. Once the elf heard that Severus' guest was to be Harry Potter, she couldn't have been more accommodating. A few moments later Severus' breakfast table was groaning under the weight of food. There was a tureen filled to the brim with porridge; platters of continental cheeses, cold meats and smoked salmon; baskets of bread rolls, muffins, croissants and toast; pots of butter, marmalade, jams, honey, marmalade and preserves. Not to mention the chilled jugs of milk, apple, orange and pumpkin juice along with pots of coffee, tea and hot chocolate. It was enough to see an army through a small siege, never mind two thin men, for Severus didn't remember Harry ever having much of an appetite.

At eight on the dot, there was a knock on his outer door.

"Come in," Severus called, straightening out the crisp white tablecloth. The wards were attuned to Harry now, so he could have come in without knocking, but Severus was relieved that the boy was polite enough to knock.

Harry stood nervously by the open doorway, his eyes anywhere but on Severus, which was a pity, for Harry had beautiful eyes. It was one of the very first things Severus had ever noticed about him. They were Lily's eyes in shape, but their bright emerald hue was all Harry's own. Lily's eyes had never had such intensity.

Harry too, it seemed, had decided to make an effort. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green shirt with black buttons and a black cardigan. Severus had seen Harry wearing a cardigan before and it always surprised him that someone so young would wear such an item of clothing. A cardigan, to Severus' mind, was something that a grandfather would wear, not a teenager. Harry hadn't worn a tie today and the top button of his shirt was undone, revealing a small slice of pale throat.

"Have a seat, Potter," said Severus, pulling out a chair.

"Can you stop calling me 'Potter'? I'm not my father." Harry sat down and folded his arms.

"I did not want to presume to calling you by your given name until I'd had permission."

"Oh." That seemed to deflate Harry's angry sails a bit. "I thought you were just doing it to annoy me."

"Hardly. The ritual won't work if we are antagonistic towards each other. Sex Magic doesn't work like that."

"How does it work, then?"

"Why don't we have some breakfast first and then we can discuss it."

Harry stared at the mountain of food. "I'm not very hungry."

"Well, have something at least. The elf went to a lot of trouble when she learned who my guest was going to be this morning."

"That must be Winky," said Harry. "She was a friend of Dobby's."

Severus heard the sadness in Harry's voice and had to wonder at it. How did a human wizard become such friends with a house elf?

"He saved us," Harry said, almost as if he was reading Severus' thoughts. "He saved us from Malfoy Manor and because of that he died in my arms. Why did he have to die? Why did any of them?"

Severus didn't know what to answer, and Harry didn't seem to be expecting one as he lifted up a slice of toast and lathered it in strawberry jam and took two bites, one after the other before setting the toast down again and shaking his head.

"I can't eat any more. I'm too nervous, wondering what we're going to do."

It was time for a little reassurance. "Harry, we are not going to do anything today except discuss some things. Talking, that's all."

"Oh, God, why didn't you tell me that earlier? I didn't sleep a wink last night worried about what might happen today. So you're not going straight to buggering me, then?"

"No, that won't be for a while, Harry. It's best that your virginity is saved for the ritual and invocation."

"So, what happens in this ritual?" Harry asked.

"You don't need to worry about that yet. First we have to discuss some things."

"Such as?"

"Your experiences so far, or lack of them. Sexual experiences," Severus clarified on seeing Harry's puzzled frown.

Harry blushed and fiddled with the edge of the tablecloth. "There's not much to tell. I haven't done anything."

"You must have done something. Kissing? Masturbation?" For Severus couldn't conceive of an eighteen year old not doing at least those.

Harry paused for a long time before he answered. "Do you really need to know all that? I'm not very comfortable discussing it."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. As part of the ritual, we both need to come. We need to find out what you are already comfortable with and take things from there."

***

Harry took a deep breath and wondered how he was going to reply. To be honest, he didn't really get what all the fuss was about. Sex just didn't seem that interesting to him. Even when he'd been going out with Cho and Ginny, having sex with either of them wasn't on his radar. If he was gay, that might explain why, but he'd never thought of having sex with any boys either. He did have crushes though, both on Cedric and on his godfather, but Harry never considered having sex with either of them. "I've kissed girls," Harry said at last. "But that's about it."

"You've never masturbated?" Snape sounded incredulous, as well he might, for who ever heard of a teenage boy who didn't wank.

"Sometimes. Not very often. It makes me too uncomfortable."

"In what way?"

"That I'm doing something that's wrong and I can never relax enough to come." The more they talked, the more Harry wanted to get everything off his chest. He knew Snape would never reveal the topics of their conversation, just as Ron and Hermione would not speak about their Sex Magic lessons too.

"Who told you it was wrong?"

"My aunt. She caught me playing with myself in the bath one day. She said she'd known all along that I was a dirty, filthy freak and this just proved it." Harry didn't add what else had happened afterwards. How Petunia had told Vernon and later that night Harry got whipped with Vernon's belt and they never allowed him to use the bathroom ever again. They both ranted that they were trying to save him from his perversions, that everything they did was for his own good. To this day, Harry's back ached with remembered pain if he even thought about touching his cock for pleasure. 

Snape was waiting for Harry to say more, as if he knew what Harry had said wasn't everything. "They were very prudish," Harry said to fill the void of silence. "If there was a kiss or even just the threat of one on a television programme, they'd quickly change the channel. They monitored what books Dudley read and they wouldn't allow magazines in the house. They were worried about their precious Duddykins getting corrupted. They told me I was already damned and on my way to hell because I was a wizard."

"They told a child he'd go to hell because of something he was born with?"

Harry shrugged. "They hated magic and anything to do with magic, including me. I never fitted in there, but Dumbledore made me go back year after year. It wasn't until fifth year that he finally told me why."

"The blood wards," Snape said, nodding.

"I don't know if I'll be able to come for the ritual," Harry said softly. "I've only ever had wet dreams, I haven't come any other way."

"Well, by having a wet dream, we know that physically your body is capable of reaching orgasm, so that's a start."

"I just don't feel that interested in sex, is that normal?"

"What's normal? Everyone's libido is different. Some people are just more sexual than others. It's not a case of normal or not, just different. Do you know what weight you are, Harry?"

"My weight? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, sometimes a low weight can correspond with a low libido."

"Oh." Yet another thing to lay at the Dursleys' door. Being starved for the best part of ten years and then during the summers for another six was bound to have taken its toll.

"Or have you ever thought you might be asexual?"

Harry had heard the word before, but only in relation to how some plants reproduced and not in relation to humans. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not an expert, but from what I understand, asexual people don't feel sexual attraction to others and as such are perhaps less interested in sex with them."

"What about if you had a crush on someone but didn't want to have sex with them?"

"Crushes can be non-sexual in nature. Harry, even if you are asexual, we still have to complete the ritual. Will you be able to do it?"

"I don't know, but I'm willing to try. It has to be us, doesn't it?"

Snape reached across and squeezed Harry's hand. It was the first touch Harry had ever received from him and he was surprised how reassuring it felt.

"I'm afraid it does, unless you'd rather it was Lucius Malfoy for example?"

"God no! If I have to do it, I'm glad it's you. I trust you."

"You do?"

"Yes. I've seen your memories. I've seen what you did for me and for my mother. I'll never forget it."

"Thank you. The ritual can wait for a while, Harry. The most auspicious times are around the winter solstice or Beltane or midsummer. We have time. Let's just concentrate on getting to know each other better before we start worrying about the sex, all right? Is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"How did you end up doing Muggle porn?" Harry blurted out, then clasped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, God! I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

Snape chuckled. "It's all right, Harry. I don't mind talking about it. It was an accident, actually. Regulus was always looking for ways to get some extra spending money and he spotted an ad in a magazine for sperm donors. He didn't want to go on his own, though, so he dragged me along with him. Not that I needed much persuading, any extra money was always useful. My family wasn't well off by any stretch of the imagination. But by the time we got to the address, we soon realised it wasn't a clinic, but a small film studio. There was a clinic looking for sperm donors, but the magazine had got both addresses mixed up. So people looking for a job in the porn film, got sent to the clinic."

"That was some mix-up," said Harry, shaking his head. "So what happened next?"

"Well, Regulus wasn't interested in doing porn films at all, but the director told me I had a great look. They'd had their fill of pretty boys and were looking for something different."

"Charisma. Presence. You've always had that aura about you."

Snape arched an eyebrow at him. "Have I now?"

"Yes. You must have noticed how other people react to you. You're always so intense. I can see how that would work in films."

"Even porn films?" Snape asked with a smile.

"Probably especially in porn films." Harry smiled back, pleased at well they bantered together. If they could get along, that could only help with the sex magic later.

"Your friends are probably wondering where you've got to," Snape said then. "Do you want any more breakfast?"

It was a dismissal and Harry was surprised at how reluctant he was to leave. "No, thanks. So, um, when should I come back for my next lesson?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

"No, that would be great." Harry took his leave, his head filled with all the things they'd talked about. As he ascended the dungeon stairs, Ron was waiting at the top and grinned when he saw Harry.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked without preamble. "I'm glad Caulfield doesn't give us lessons at the weekends. Do you reckon the girls get different lessons on sex magic?"

"I've no idea," Harry replied.

"Do you fancy flying for a bit? Even if we can't play Quidditch, it's ages since we've been on a broom." 

The Quidditch pitch still hadn't been repaired after the battle earlier in the year, but they could still fly around the grounds for a bit. Ron was looking at Harry like an eager puppy and Harry didn't have it in him to disappoint his friend. "Yeah, let's."

It would take his mind off things, especially Snape's reticence at telling him exactly what the ritual entailed. Was it going to be something really terrible? Harry shook his head. There was no point dwelling on it. Snape would have to tell him eventually and until then he would just have to ignore it.

***

Harry was surprised at how disappointed he felt later that night, when he discovered a note under his pillow from Snape cancelling their lesson the next day. His hopes rose when he read the next part though:

 _The Headmistress has given permission for you to accompany me to London next Saturday. I thought we might take in some of the sights and there is a Muggle book shop that I think might be of interest for you._  
  
Harry grinned to himself as he placed the letter in the warded drawer of his bedside table. A day out to London! Not just to Diagon Alley to get his books and school things. Harry had never been a tourist in the city, had never seen all of those famous sights such as the Houses of Parliament, Tower Bridge, the Tower of London or Big Ben. But why would Snape want to take him to a Muggle bookshop? Harry didn't think they would be able to help with Sex Magic. Harry supposed he'd find out soon enough on their date. Date? Dear Merlin, he was dating Snape!

***

Harry wasn't entirely sure how he got through that first week back at Hogwarts. It was difficult to get back into the routine of studying and homework when for over a year he, Ron and Hermione had been on the run and hunting Horcruxes, with school the last thing on their minds. Hermione had no such trouble, getting back into the habit as if she'd never left school at all. 

At the start of every lesson they had a lecture on how important it was to do well in this, their NEWT year. By the end of every lesson Harry was paranoid that he'd fail everything and then his stomach dropped as he thought of the dangers the Wizarding world still faced. If he didn't do the ritual with Snape, there was a chance that no one would be in a position to take NEWTS or OWLs at all.

But being so busy with classes and homework meant that the week flew by and suddenly Saturday came round again and Harry had a day out with Snape.

"But why is he taking you up to London?" Ron asked. "Professor Caulfield didn't give us a day trip."

"I'm sure that Professor Snape is only doing what's in Harry's best interests," said Hermione, looking over the edge of her Ancient Runes book. "Every tutor has their own method of teaching. Your class might get a trip later in the year, you never know."

That seemed to soothe Ron's ruffled feathers a bit at least and Harry was never so grateful to have Hermione as a friend who could work interference between Ron and Harry. Sometimes Harry could never explain things in a way that Ron accepted, but if he heard it from Hermione, even the exact same words, he accepted it with no more questions asked.

"Have a good time, Harry. I'm sure you will," said Hermione as they waved him off and Harry wondered if Hermione knew a lot more of Harry's role in Sex Magic than she was letting on.

Harry waited anxiously by the foot of the Grand Staircase, being stared at by some of the first and second years who had never seen him at school before. It seemed his celebrity status hadn't died down as much as Harry wanted it to. He hated being the centre of attention and just hoped Professor Snape would arrive soon so he could escape the scrutiny. Although he did wonder what the other students would make of _that_ \- Harry Potter going on a day drip with Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter. On time, I see. That bodes well. Shall we depart?"

Harry didn't jump, but it was a close thing. He hadn't even heard Snape's footsteps, and yet here he was, right beside him. "Right." Harry nodded and followed Snape out of the large double doors, refraining to mention that he'd got to their meeting point half an hour early, too nervous to stay in the common room any longer. Once they were clear of the grounds and a few steps beyond the boar-head gates, Snape stopped so suddenly that Harry almost bumped into his back, but he righted himself just in time.

"You've done Side-Along-Apparation before, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir." Apparation wasn't Harry's favourite mode of magical transport, both Apparation and Floo travel made him feel ill, but it would be the shortest way to get to London. Harry had no idea how long such a trip would take on a broomstick and the train would take hours. Snape held out his hand; Harry placed his hand in his professor's, surprised at how warm and normal it was. For years he'd thought that Snape's hands would have been cold and clammy, slimy like some strange potions ingredient. "Ready?" Snape asked, smiling down at him.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, still finding it strange to see Snape smile. For years Harry didn't think he'd ever seen the man smile, not a genuine smile like this. There hadn't been a lot to smile about when Snape was spying and Harry was glad that even if the threat of Voldemort still hung over them, at least this time he knew for sure which side Snape was on.

A few moments later Harry's thoughts dwindled to holding onto his meagre breakfast as they travelled through a too-tight tunnel, the world a random jumble of sound and colour. At long last the dizzying whirl stopped and they landed in the courtyard of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry stumbled a bit, still disoriented after the Apparation, but this time he didn't fall flat on his face. This time, strong arms wrapped around his waist kept him steady.

"All right?" Snape whispered close to his ear.

Harry shivered at such an intimacy. "Yeah," he said, his own voice sounding rather hoarse. Harry's whole body felt hot and he felt a blush creeping up from his neck onto his face. People touching him without wanting to hurt him wasn't something he was quite used to yet. There had been no hugs or affection for the young Harry and the first time Mrs. Weasley hugged him, Harry had just stood there like a plank of wood, unsure what to do with his hands. Sometimes Harry found it difficult to remind himself that he was no longer that scared little boy locked in a cupboard.

Snape wasn't going to hurt him during the rites. Hadn't Snape already said that rape could play no part or the magics wouldn't work? This was to be a mutual thing, so why did Harry suddenly feel like he wanted to burst into tears?

"Harry?"

"I'm fine," Harry said, stepping outside of Snape's arms. He blinked rapidly trying to dispel the tears before Snape saw and wanted to know why Harry was upset. That was the problem: Harry didn't know why. A few deep breaths later, he was ready to face the day and Snape once more.

   
They spent the morning seeing some of the more touristy sights such as the Houses of Parliament and the Tower of London and then some more out of the way places such as a cinema that showed older films that the multiplexes had long since stopped showing. Harry had never been to any sort of cinema before so he was quite pleased to watch anything and left it up to Snape to decide. Snape chose The Rocky Horror Picture Show, the viewing of which left Harry reeling. He had no idea that men could wear women's clothing and he wondered that a gay love scene was allowed in a film that wasn't porn. Harry squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable. No, not just uncomfortable. _Aroused_.

Snape's hand was sitting on the arm rest between their seats and Harry spent more time staring at Snape's long, tapered fingers than he did at the screen. What would it feel like to have those hands on his body? Harry was almost willing Snape's hand to move, to land on his knee or his thigh and he'd never wished such a thing before. After this, Harry thought he couldn't be asexual. Not if he wanted someone else to touch him. Maybe he just needed to wait for the right person?

After lunch at a cafe overlooking the Thames, Snape took Harry to the bookshop he'd mentioned and headed straight to a department signed 'Human Sexuality'. Harry had never even considered that there would be such a section. Growing up with such prudish relatives meant that Harry never got to see any books or magazines that they considered unsuitable, with the Dursleys that was most things. They even took Harry and Dudley's school books off them and read them first to make sure there was nothing inappropriate in them. He and Dudley had been excused the sexual education lessons on religious grounds even though as far as Harry was aware the Dursleys never went to church except at Easter and Christmas. They never took Harry along, of course, for that would have meant buying him nice clothes to wear and if there was one thing the Dursleys hated more than magic, it was spending money on the freak in their midst. 

   
Snape spent a long time browsing the selection of books before sending Harry back to get a basket. "These will be helpful in our lessons," Snape said as he passed a stack of books to him. Harry glanced briefly at their titles as they entered the basket. *A History of Gender*, *Lesbian Love: A Secret History*, *The Modern Guide to Sexuality*. 

"Um, sir," said Harry. "Neither of us are women." 

"No." Snape lowered his voice, conscious of the other patrons in the shop. "But in dealing with Sex Magic, we need to know about the feminine forms as well. Rest assured that all of these books will be helpful to you." 

"Could you lend me some money until I get to Gringotts, sir? I didn't know we would be buying anything today." 

"There is no need. As your tutor in these lessons, these expenses will be paid by me." 

"Oh, thank you, sir." 

"Don't mention it. Now, I think that should keep us going for a while, don't you?" Harry nodded and took the basket over to one of the tills. Today was the day for surprises, Snape took out a credit card to pay for their books. Harry never thought he'd see the day. Snape had always seemed such a _wizard_ , although Harry had to admit, if even only to himself, that Snape in Muggle attire was a welcome sight. Freed from the voluminous teaching robes, Harry could finally see a bit of what the man's body was like beneath all those layers. Snape had been hiding the body of an athlete and throughout the day, Harry found himself staring at Snape's arms, very muscular, or at his broad chest when he thought Snape wasn't looking. Harry found himself wanting to be wrapped up in those strong arms and he wondered if today would be the day that Snape might kiss him and get them started on the road to intimacy. They had to do it for the rites, but the longer Harry spent in Snape's company, the more he wanted to do it for himself too. They seemed to fit together in a way that had been lacking when Harry had been with Cho and Ginny. 

Cho had wanted to talk about Cedric all the time and Harry hadn't been ready to discuss things, not then. The grief had still been too raw. Ginny had been fun to be with and after Cho that was what Harry needed, but it took a while for Harry to realise that neither of them were right for each other, and it was a few months before Ginny admitted that she was gay and had only gone out with Harry because it was expected of her after they'd had that kiss. The kiss had been a spur of the moment decision for both of them and probably they should have left it at that.

Maybe that was why Harry had gone out with girls too: it was what was expected of him. But after he'd caught himself staring at Snape's chest for the umpteenth time that day, he would have to rethink that. Once their books were wrapped and paid for, Harry followed Snape outside to the busy Muggle shopping street. Harry dragged his feet, he didn't want their day to be over so soon. Maybe Snape had been of the same mind, for he paused on the pavement, as if he was deep in thought. "We're not too far from Leicester Square here. They have a half-price ticket booth for the theatre. Would you like to see a show this evening before we go back? We'll have to be flexible in what we want to see, but I'm sure we'd find something to suit." 

"Oh, that would be wonderful," replied Harry. "I've never been to the theatre before. I sometimes had to go and watch the school plays if Dudley was in them, but that's not really the same, is it?" 

"Hardly. We'll go and see what tickets they have and then we can have an early dinner before the show, how does that sound?" 

"Great," said Harry. This was turning out to be the best day ever. 

***

Severus managed to get them tickets to see a musical, _Whistle Down the Wind_. He knew nothing about it, but hoped that Harry would enjoy the experience. Severus hadn't been to the theatre that often himself, but he had gone and enjoyed it when the occasion arose. This day out with Harry had been much more enjoyable than he had anticipated and he too didn't want their day to end so soon. They wandered around the area beside Leicester Square which had plenty of restaurants along with other, less salubrious entertainments. Harry was goggle-eyed at seeing the sex shops around Soho and blushed when he was approached by some scantily-clad women to ask if he wanted a good time. Severus placed his arm around Harry's waist in a propriety gesture that he was almost sure would be rebuffed, but Harry turned and smiled at him when Severus said, "He's with me." 

They were both left alone after that and finally decided on a small Italian restaurant tucked in an out of the way alley. The interior was packed with customers though and there was a queue of people waiting to be seated. Severus always chose restaurants on this basis. If the place was empty of patrons, he didn't hold out much hope for the food. Harry seemed to have acquired a permanent grin this evening and kept giving Severus shy looks from beneath his lashes. Severus hardly dared hope that Harry was feeling the same: that this was a date with him. It certainly felt like one and more than once Severus had to stop himself from leaning over and stealing a kiss. But would Harry balk at that? Severus didn't want to scare him off, but the longer they spent together the more he realised that he enjoyed Harry's company and not just because they had to join together for the rites.

Being with Harry would not be a chore, despite the reason they'd started this road in the first place.

After half an hour wait, they were led to a table near the back of the restaurant. The tables were all covered with red and white checked tablecloths with ladder back chairs. Each table held a candle stuck in the top of an old wine bottle with a crust of wax around the rim. The waiter pulled out Harry's chair, making Harry blush and Severus let his mind wander to what other things might make Harry blush.

   
***

Once they left the theatre, Severus didn't know what else to suggest to make their date last any longer. He had never been one for nightclubs and discos and even quite a few of the bars were closing up now.

"Severus, thank you. I've had a wonderful time," said Harry.

"As have I," replied Severus. "I find myself unwilling to end our day just yet, though. Would you care for some coffee back in my quarters?"

"Do you have herbal tea? I don't drink coffee."

Severus almost laughed at Harry's innocence, although in this instance Severus did just mean coffee. He knew Harry would be nowhere ready to go to bed with him yet, no matter what people normally meant when they asked someone in for coffee.

"I do indeed. Shall we?" Severus held out his arm and smiled at the young man by his side. Harry grinned up at him and took hold of his hand so they could Apparate back to Hogwarts.

***

"Take a seat, Harry. I won't be long. Do you like camomile tea? It should help relax you before bed." 

"Thank you, sir. That's fine." 

"I think it's about time you called me 'Severus', isn't it?" 

"Oh, right. Severus it is then." The word felt strange on Harry's tongue. For so long this man had been _Snape_ , or _sir_ or _professor_ in his head, but he was glad that he got to call him by his given name now. It put them both on an equal footing and Harry didn't feel quite so much the nervous student, although he was still a bit nervous. Would this be the night that they kissed for the first time? Harry had been thinking of it all week and he wondered if being kissed by a man would feel any different than being kissed by a girl. 

Harry sat on the sofa and let his mind wander while Severus made the tea and coffee. He could hear sounds from what he assumed must be a small kitchen. Did all staff quarters have kitchens? There wasn't really a need with house-elves to cater for every whim and most meals were taken in the Great Hall. Maybe Severus just liked to have his own space. Harry could well understand that. Severus Snape didn't seem the most social person, but they'd had a wonderful time together today. It scared him a little how well they were getting on, all of a sudden. But that could only help with the rite, couldn't it?

A few moments later Severus returned bearing a tray filled with two steaming mugs and a plate of chocolate biscuits. Severus set the tray down on the coffee table and sat down beside Harry on the sofa, so close that their knees were almost touching. Harry felt himself blush as he wondered if Severus was going to kiss him now. No, Severus leant over and picked up a blue mug and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks." Harry blew across the top of the mug, inhaling the scent as he did so. "It smells like ice-cream."

"It's a camomile and vanilla blend. Very relaxing." Severus lifted up his own mug of coffee and took a sip.

"Won't you be up all night drinking coffee this late?"

"I'd be up anyway. I've always been a bit of a night owl."

Harry nodded, remembering all those near misses when he'd been wandering Hogwarts' halls at night under his Invisibility Cloak. If it hadn't been for the Cloak, Harry would have had a lot more detentions.

Severus set his mug back down and turned to face him. "Harry, would you mind if I kissed you?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been thinking about kissing you all day," Harry admitted.

"Have you now?" Severus smiled down at him and removed the mug from Harry's hand. "We don't want you getting scalded."

Harry wondered if he was still talking about the tea.

When Severus sat back up, he cupped Harry's face in his hands, a tender gesture that Harry never would have expected from him. He used to think the Potions master didn't _do_ tenderness. But a lot of Harry's misconceptions were being put to rest today. Harry closed his eyes as Severus' face leant closer to his. His heart was thudding like surf pounding against sand in his ears and his chest felt tight.

Then it happened, the softest brush of lips against his own. Almost a chaste peck. It wasn't what Harry had expected either, nor what he wanted. He wanted passion, fervour, excitement. If he wanted chaste kisses he'd still have been with Ginny. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and kissed him firmly on the lips, deeper. One of them moaned, Harry wasn't sure who, but it didn't matter. Harry felt as if he was falling, then he realised that Severus' hands had left his face and were pushing gently down on his shoulders so that Harry was soon lying prone on the sofa, his head against the armrest.

Severus stopped kissing him long enough to utter a spell Harry didn't know, but it widened the sofa to the size of a small bed. Severus knelt above him, his legs on either side of Harry's. His eyes were dark and hooded, gazing at Harry with such intensity, such heat that Harry wondered why he hadn't caught fire yet.

Or maybe he had, for there was liquid fire pooling in his belly and groin as Severus continued to stare at him with such scrutiny. Harry had never been this hard in his life. His libido had been virtually non-existent until now. What had Severus done to make Harry want him so much? Harry shifted restlessly, needing to move. His hips just couldn't keep still. "Please! Oh, please," Harry begged, unsure what it was he wanted. "Kiss me again. Please!"

Severus didn't need any more persuading as he lowered his mouth to Harry's once more. This was no chaste peck, no mere meeting of mouths. This was hunger and want and need. Oh, God, how Harry needed! Now Harry had that passion that he'd wanted. It was as if Severus couldn't get enough of Harry's lips as they kissed and kissed on the sofa. With every swipe of Severus' mouth, Harry was getting more and more aroused. Harry keened low in his throat, amazed at the wonderful sensations coursing through his body. The few wet dreams he'd had couldn't compare to this.

His cock was rock-hard, and he arched up trying to get some friction on his cock. It pressed against the zip of his jeans, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Severus moved his leg so that one thigh was between Harry's leg, as if he knew exactly what Harry needed then. Something firm and solid to rut against. Severus' tongue traced Harry's lips and Harry opened his mouth deeper to let the questing tongue inside. Harry had never been kissed like this before, French-kissing, he remembered Hermione called it once. The sensation of a thick, hot, wet, tongue in his mouth shot another spike of arousal through him, making his toes curl.

Harry groaned through their kissing, coiling both legs around Severus' thigh as he _ground_ upwards, hard, the world dimming as he spurted helplessly in his trousers. Pulse after pulse of wet heat left his cock, Harry could feel it soaking through his underwear and jeans and probably onto Severus' thigh too. His whole body shuddered through the first orgasm he'd ever had in the presence of someone else.

 _Filthy, dirty freak! You'll burn in hell!_ The tears fell even before Harry was aware of them and he let his legs fall away. He felt hollow, deflated, ashamed at what he'd allowed to happen. It was their shame, almost choking him.

"Harry? What's wrong? Did I upset you?" Severus asked, sounding confused.

Harry shook his head, unable to answer for a few moments. "Not you. Just - just memories. I'm sorry."

Severus leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek. "Ssh, Harry. You didn't do anything wrong. That was the first time you came with someone else, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded, blinking a little to get rid of some of the tears.

"It can be a bit overwhelming at first."

Now that the haze of passion had passed, Harry realised something else that he should have noticed before. Severus wasn't hard. He wasn't aroused from their kissing. Harry may have been inexperienced, but even he knew that you shouldn't have been having sex with someone if they weren't enjoying it too. 

"You weren't hard," Harry protested. "I should have realised you weren't enjoying it and stopped things."

Severus chuckled. "Oh, Harry. I was enjoying things very much, but there weren't any physical reactions. Until we enact the rite, I have to take a potion to prevent me from gaining sexual release and gratification. I can't get hard, but I assure you I that I enjoyed every minute of what we did. I just can't come. Not with you, not until the rite."

"Why?" Harry asked, genuinely curious now. He moved and grimaced at the damp mess in his trousers.

Severus smiled down at him before casting a cleaning charm over both of them.

"Wizarding rituals are very old, Harry, very old-fashioned too. They all have an element of either blood or sacrifice to them. Since this is sex magic, our sacrifices have to do with sex too. You are sacrificing your virginity, I am sacrificing sexual gratification. There is the sacrificial element, as I said, but it is also to ensure that I can come inside you when the time comes, essential to the rite."

"What is this rite exactly?" asked Harry. "You've never actually said."

"It's a bit hard to explain. I do have a book about it here somewhere. I'll hunt it out for our next lesson on Monday. Does eight o'clock suit?"

Harry nodded, feeling oddly disappointed that his next lesson wasn't until Monday.

"So tonight, what was our lesson?"

Severus smiled. "Haven't you guessed that one, Harry? Tonight's lesson was to let you enjoy yourself. And did you?"

Harry blushed, his tears dry now. "I did, but I felt guilty and ashamed afterwards too. Is that normal?"

"Normal for the way you were brought up, I fear. To a lot of Muggles, Harry, sex is something shameful and sordid, something to be kept behind locked doors. Then to other people, sex is a gift and is used in rituals, in both Muggle and Wizarding worlds. I can't tell you not to feel ashamed of what we do, that is something you'll have to come to on your own."

"I'm confused," Harry said at last. "You say some Muggles think sex is shameful and all the rest of it, yet why is there porn? It doesn't make sense."

"No," Severus agreed. "It doesn't."

***

_The Rite of Reparation_  
  
_For those wizards corrupted by Dark Magic, if they are truly repentant, then they may invoke the Rite of Reparation. The ritual requires two willing participants, the Penitent and the Sacred Vessel. The Sacred Vessel must of necessity be pure in body, heart and soul and willing to take part in the ritual along with the Penitent. Rape can play no part in Sexual Magics._  
  
_The Sacred Vessel will act as a conduit and filter of Dark Magic. The sacrifice of their virginity is required for this to occur. The Sacred Vessel must be selfless, sacrificing their virginity for the good of the Penitent, not as a means for sexual gratification. Fasting is not required for this ritual, but for twenty four hours before the rite is to be invoked, no meat or animal products are to be consumed by both the Penitent and the Sacred Vessel and twelve hours before they must both take a cleansing bath. No sexual contact must take place for at least a week before the rite is to be invoked. The Penitent should of course have been abstaining from all sexual gratification once they have decided to invoke the Rite of Reparation so this should not pose a problem._  
  
_During the Rite itself, it is important that the Penitent fill the Sacred Vessel with his seed before the Sacred Vessel himself climaxes. (The Rite of Reparation is a male only ritual, for the male and female ritual, please see page 892 and for the female and female version, please see page 930.)_

_Once the Penitent has released his seed inside the Sacred Vessel, the Sacred Vessel may climax. It may take more than one spilling of seed before all the Dark Magics have dissipated, but it is imperative that all the Dark Magics have been removed within twenty four hours of first starting the rite. The participants will know this has happened when the Sacred Vessel's seed has turned white once more. Before this, the Sacred Vessel's seed will be black with the Dark Magic that he is filtering. This is no cause for alarm_.

Harry almost slammed the book shut. His semen would be black and that was no cause for alarm? No wonder Severus had been so evasive about the ritual. The semen wasn't the only thing that was worrying him either. _Pure in heart, body and soul_. He was a virgin, so that took care of bodily purity, but what about heart and soul? For years he had played host to the Dark Lord, didn't that mean he was already corrupted?

"Harry? Are you all right?" Severus asked, taking the book back from Harry's hand.

"It's just the purity thing. I had part of Voldemort's soul in me for years, doesn't that mean I don't fit the rite's definition of purity?"

"You only had part of the Dark Lord's soul, Harry. You had all of your own soul, a pure soul all along and it's still there."

"And a willing participant, I suppose that means I have to enjoy sex, doesn't it?"

"You did enjoy what we did, didn't you?" Severus sounded worried that he may have forced Harry into something, but he hadn't. Harry had enjoyed every minute of it. During it at least. It was only afterwards the doubts had set in.

Harry nodded. "I did, at the time. But then I kept having Petunia's voice in my head telling me I'm disgusting. I have to get over that, don't I?"

"Yes, which is why we are having these lessons." Severus set the book aside and looked deep into Harry's eyes. Harry's heart fluttered against his ribs, wondering if they were going to have another _practical_ lesson tonight. "Tonight, I won't be touching you, Harry."

"Oh, right." Harry was surprised at how disappointed he was at that fact.

"No, I won't be touching you. But tonight, I want you to touch yourself."

"You want me to masturbate?" Harry asked in alarm. He'd never been able to do that, not once. "I don't know, Severus. I don't know if I can."

"And this is one of the things we are trying to address in these lessons, Harry. Touching yourself for pleasure is not wrong, not for wizards. If you can come to see that, then you will more receptive to sex magic in general. Would it help if I stayed with you?"

 _Oh, dear Merlin!_  
  
"You - you want to watch me?" Harry squawked.

"Only if you'd like me to."

"Um. So - so how do we do this?" For Harry couldn't imagine himself just pulling his cock out and starting to do _that_.

Severus smiled and leaned closer to him on the sofa, giving Harry's lips a soft brush with his own. "How about we adjourn to the bedroom and get comfortable?"

Harry nodded, unable to form coherent words never mind whole sentences anymore. Should he really be this excited that someone wanted to watch him? Not someone, _Severus_ wanted to watch him and Harry wanted nothing better to drown in those dark eyes as he came.

Harry followed Severus into the bedroom, having no idea what to expect. The bedroom was panelled in black wood with silver trim. All of the furniture was black, from the four-poster bed decorated with black curtains with silver tassels to the wardrobe, chest of drawers and dressing table. There was no mirror on the dressing table and instead of the top of it being covered in toiletries or beauty products, it was stacked with books, scrolls, quills and ink wells. There were two matching black bedside cabinets at either side of the four-poster, each with four drawers with silver knobs. A black velvet coverlet embroidered with silver stars was tucked down, showing pillows and white cotton sheets. A huge wrought iron candelabra hung from the middle of the ceiling; Severus waved his wand at it and all the candles lit, instantly bathing everything in a warm glow.

The floor, like most of the castle, was made from bare flagstones, the chill taken off by a black sheepskin rug by the foot of the bed. Severus' bed was much larger then the dorm bed Harry had slept in for the past few years and it was so far off the ground that there were steps up to it. Harry swallowed nervously as he stared from the bed and back to Severus again. It wasn't going to happen tonight, but he knew that this was the bed he was going to lose his virginity in.

Harry smiled up at him. "I should have known it would be black."

"Were you expecting Gryffindor red?"

"No. Slytherin green maybe," Harry admitted. "But that would be too obvious for you, wouldn't it?"

"It would, although I have to admit I am very partial to green. Certain shades anyway," said Severus, leaning down to kiss him again. Harry felt himself relax, glad that they were kissing first. They'd kissed before, so he was used to it by now and hopefully wouldn't get so carried away again that he'd come in his trousers. But tonight, Severus didn't want that, did he? He wanted to watch while Harry touched himself and Harry had the feeling that Severus meant naked touching.

"Why don't we continue this on the bed?" Severus suggested in a husky tone. Harry could do little more than moan his assent, for their kissing had made him even more aroused than before. He was surprised to discover that far from being nervous or terrified of performing this act in front of someone, he was looking forward to performing in front of Severus. His cock twitched in his trousers just thinking about it. 

Severus manoeuvred Harry towards the three steps leading up to the bed and he climbed them after first kicking off his shoes; Severus was already in socks and followed Harry shortly thereafter. Harry was glad that he hadn't worn robes tonight, just a shirt and trousers, which could be easily removed. Severus pushed Harry back against the plump pillows and began devouring his mouth once more. But Severus didn't just limit himself to kissing - he was touching too, his hands skimming down Harry's sides in a gentle caress, almost as if he was trying to calm a skittish animal. Severus' hands moved again so that one of them was pinching Harry's nipple through his shirt. Harry bucked up as the strangest sensation shot through his cock and balls, almost like a jolt of electricity had gone from his nipple straight to his groin. Harry had never even thought that male nipples would be pleasurable to play with, but then who would have told him? Certainly not the Dursleys with their prudish attitude and it wasn't as if he and Ron had ever discussed things like this. Harry was too shy and worried that he would seem foolish if he ever asked about sex. 

But now he had someone he could ask about all these things, and not just ask. Severus would help him experience them and Harry was determined that his relatives' views on sex would not haunt him forever. For the ritual to work, Harry had to enjoy sex, not just go through the motions of it. He had to get rid of that lingering sense of shame he felt whenever he had a wet dream or an orgasm and by Merlin he was going to! 

"Okay, Harry?" Severus murmured against his lips. Harry nodded, feeling more than okay. He felt excited and this time he didn't feel any shame at all at what they were about to do. Severus began undoing Harry's shirt buttons and pushed the parts of the shirt away so that Harry's chest was bare to the weight of Severus' gaze. Harry glanced down at himself, feeling a bit insecure. He didn't have much chest hair, only a smattering around his nipples and a small trail of fuzz leading down from his belly button. Severus' eyes roamed that small trail to where it was hidden beneath the waistband of Harry's trousers. The front of his trousers was tented with his erection and getting more uncomfortable by the moment. 

"Shall we take these off?" 

"Please," Harry whimpered. Severus stared at Harry's face the whole time he undressed him, his eyes heated even if Harry could feel no physical evidence of Severus' desire. Because of the potion, Severus wouldn't be aroused in a physical sense, but Harry could tell even from just his looks and the way he touched Harry that he was enjoying this very much. Harry had never felt so wanted in his life.

"Lift your hips," Severus said once he'd opened the buttons and zip of Harry's trousers. Harry obeyed and once his arse was free of the bed, Severus wasted no time in tugging his trousers down and off. He left Harry's underwear on for now, although Harry wondered why as it was pretty obvious that was erect and aroused, with a small damp patch on the cotton where the head of his cock had already leaked.

Severus rubbed Harry's cock through the cotton, making Harry gasp for breath and arch his hips. "Severus!" he moaned, afraid that he'd come too soon again even before he got to touch himself. "I thought you weren't going to touch me tonight?" Harry asked.

Severus smirked. "What can I say? I find you irresistible. But you're right, that wasn't tonight's lesson. I'll sit by the foot of the bed, otherwise I won't be able to resist temptation." Severus kissed him again, long and deep, before moving and sitting cross-legged opposite Harry, his back against the footboard of the bed.

Harry blushed, finding it strangely erotic that he was half-dressed, yet Severus was fully dressed and watching him. Girding himself mentally, Harry closed his eyes and yanked off his underwear. The velvet coverlet beneath him was soft on the bare skin of his legs and bum, adding something extra to his desire.

"Open your eyes. Look at me, Harry. I want to see you. No hiding tonight."

Harry nodded and let his eyes flutter open. God, how must he look lying here in nothing but an open shirt, his cock standing up from his groin? _Depraved! Disgusting! Freak!_ Aunt Petunia's voice supplied in his ear. No! This wasn't about them! They had no hold on Harry or his body any longer.

"Can - can you talk to me?" Harry asked, biting his bottom lip. He needed something to drown out those awful things.

Severus smiled. "Oh, Harry. It would be my pleasure."

***

Severus settled himself more comfortably against the headboard and gazed his fill at the vision of male beauty before him. Harry was too androgynous to be handsome, but beautiful, yes. From the wild bird's nest hair right down to the arched feet with their little pink toes. Not to mention the glorious cock that just begged to be touched or swallowed. Severus licked his lips just imagining how sweet Harry would taste. He shook his head, that was for another lesson. Tonight's lesson was getting Harry comfortable in his own skin.

Harry's hand hovered by his groin, before making a move towards his cock.

Severus grinned wickedly. "Oh no, Harry. Not yet. A good self-pleasuring session is all about the journey, not the destination. You won't be touching your cock until I tell you too, all right?"

Harry nodded, blushing and settling both hands by his sides. Severus was awed and amazed at how amenable Harry was to all of his suggestions during their lessons. Harry had never been this agreeable during Potions class, and still wasn't come to that.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked. His chest was heaving with his rapid breaths and already his cock was leaking onto his abdomen.

"Lift your legs," Severus suggested. "Feet flat on the bed, knees apart."

Harry obeyed at once, giving Severus an uninterrupted view of his cock and the shadowed cleft between his legs. "Put your fingers in your mouth, Harry. Get them nice and wet." Harry did as he was bid and more than once, Severus suspected he was stifling a moan. "Make noise if you need to. My quarters are well warded, no one but me will hear you. I'd love to hear you lost in pleasure. Harry. Are your fingers nice and wet?" Harry nodded, moaning around his mouthful of fingers. "I've always thought there was something very erotic about sucking on a finger. Very reminiscent of a blow-job, I suppose. But you're going to be doing something else with those fingers now. I want you to caress your nipples, softly at first, just teasing yourself. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes, sir," Harry replied after he let his fingers go. Severus watched avidly as Harry skimmed each hand lightly over each nipple at the same time, he was unable to hold back the moans this time, his hips arching off the bed too. 

"Firmer now, Harry. Pinch them until they're hard and aching. Does it feel good?" 

"Yes! Oh, God!" Harry groaned as he twisted his nipples almost viciously. Severus wouldn't have been that rough with Harry himself, but if Harry was comfortable with that level of pain, Severus decided not to draw attention to it. Anything that gave Harry pleasure was good at this point. Harry gave his nipples this rough treatment for about five minutes, gasping for breath and his cock leaking precome onto his abdomen. Harry's balls looked full and heavy between his legs and Severus knew it would take very little to set off Harry's orgasm. 

"Stop touching now, you're too close," Severus commanded. 

"Please! I'm nearly there!" Harry protested. 

"Exactly. What did I tell you about the journey, Harry? I'm your tutor in this, am I not? And I am asking you to stop now." 

Harry stopped tormenting his nipples, whimpering a little as he did so. Severus wondered if Harry would be able to come with just that stimulation and felt quite sure that he would. It was a pity Harry had never experimented with touching himself before, because he seemed a born sensualist. 

"Let's slow things down a bit. Would you like me to kiss you for a while?" 

"Please. I like kissing," Harry said shyly. 

"Most people do," said Severus as he moved up to he head of the bed once more and lay down beside Harry. "Myself, I adore a good snogging session." 

Harry giggled at that. Severus arched an eyebrow at him. "What? You thing your generation invented the term? It was around long before you were born, Mr. Potter." 

Harry frowned. "Don't call me that. Especially not in bed." 

"I'm sorry, that was ill done of me, Harry. It's been a while since I thought of you as an errant student." 

"I'm still a student, but these lessons are much more fun than Potions." 

"Maybe one day I'll get you to admit that you enjoy creating potions as much as the next student, but that can wait for another day. Today, let's get back to kissing." Harry nodded eagerly and arched his neck, his eyes closing as he waited for the kiss. Severus wasn't sure how long they kissed. Time had no meaning when he was lost in the taste of Harry's mouth. He varied the kissed, from teasing little butterfly pecks, to harsh presses of lips against lips. Harry's whole body was quivering against him, his excitement seeming to crest the more they kissed. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' thigh, too much like when Harry had come unexpectedly the other night, and not what this lesson was about. Harry had to make himself come, he had to know that it was himself who was giving him the pleasure. 

Severus kissed Harry one last time and pulled away. Harry keened at the loss and Severus realised how frustrating it must have been for Harry's climax to be thwarted once again. 

"Please! God, please! I need to - I need to -" 

"What do you need, Harry?" Severus whispered, caressing Harry's hair. "I need to touch. I need to come!" Harry groaned and shuddered against him. 

"Very well, Harry." Severus moved so that he was lying propped up against the headboard and pillows and widened his legs. "Lean your back against me, Harry. That's it, that's it. You're so hard, aren't you? It's not going to take long, is it?" Harry shook his head, seemingly beyond speech by now. Severus had a great view of Harry's body over the boy's shoulder and he watched, rapt, as Harry finally took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it in his fist. There was no finesse, not now when Harry had been teased almost beyond endurance and Severus had kept him on the edge for so long. 

Harry wanted to come and Severus wanted to see it too. He whispered encouragement in Harry's ear, feeling gratified at the shivers of Harry's body when he did so. Harry did love his voice, didn't he? Harry's hand was working so fast that soon it was nothing but a blur and his toes were curling on the bedcovers. "I can't! Oh! Oh! Fuck, fuck! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Harry wailed and bucked in Severus' arms as he fountained over his hand and chest. 

"Yes!" Severus hissed, gaining some pleasure from the encounter even though there was no physical evidence and wouldn't be until they took part in the rite. 

Harry's body fell limply against him, breathing harshly.

"How did that feel, Harry?" Severus asked, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"Good. Very good."

"No bad memories this time?"

Harry turned his head and grinned up at him. "None. Not with you."

***

The weeks passed, as they were wont to do and the unusual balmy September days gave way to October storms, with winds howling through the castle and squalls of rain striking the windowpanes like the sharp retort of bullets. The ceiling in the Great Hall never looked anything except overcast for the weeks leading up to Halloween and everyone seemed to mope about with the dull weather. Lessons were getting harder, homework was being piled on. The only light in the dreary round of lessons and homework were Harry's Sex Magic sessions with Severus.

After a while he forgot they were lessons, that they were supposed to be preparing for the Rite of Reparation and he just enjoyed himself and the sensations Severus could wring from him. But on Halloween, things were brought back into focus once more. At that evening's feast, scores of owls swooped down, carrying an extra edition of the Evening Prophet (the evening edition had already been and gone after that day's lessons.) As a barn owl made its way to Hermione's place, Harry caught sight of the headline

 _Dark Mark Seen in Surrey_  
  
And there, on the front page, was a Muggle picture of number four, Privet Drive with the grainy figure of the Dark Mark hovering the rain-leaden sky. Harry felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut and he almost doubled over with the pain of it. He saw random words, the world blurring around him. _Butchered_. _Hacked_. _Dismembered_.

Harry didn't get on with the Dursleys, that was true enough, but he had never wished them harm, certainly not the torture and death that the Death Eaters seemed to have meted out.

Hermione's face paled the longer she read the article; she reached out and squeezed Harry's hand. "Harry, I'm so sorry."

"I feel sick," said Harry, pushing away his dinner. He couldn't sit here among all this food, he was sure he would throw up if he did. Harry stood up and made his way out of the Great Hall, hearing the whispered conversations behind his back. He thought that now he'd left Privet Drive, the Dursleys would have been safe. But maybe that's why they weren't? Harry's blood protection had finished as soon as he'd turned seventeen, which was why the Order had arranged a safe house for them. Why had they gone back? Was it Harry's fault? Should he have told them that Death Eaters were still at large? Even if he had, there was no guarantee that they would have believed him.

Harry made it to the bathroom nearest the Great Hall before he had to throw up, but he didn't make it to a cubicle. Instead he retched over one of the sinks, his whole body trembling and covered with cold sweat. There was a strange pain in his abdomen, just above his groin and Harry couldn't stop the moan of pain that time, glad there was no one in the bathroom to hear him. He vomited twice more before it felt like his stomach had finally settled, although he didn't think he would be eating anything anytime soon. 

"Harry? Are you all right?" Severus' reflection looked over his shoulder in the mirror. "I saw the article about your relatives. Professor McGonagall says to let you know she's available if you want to talk. As am I, Harry." Severus clasped Harry by he shoulder and that comforting touch opened the floodgates. Harry turned and buried his face in Severus' robes as he wept his grief onto the black fabric. Just because they'd never liked him, didn't negate the grief he felt at knowing that all of his family was now gone. And, now, knowing that he was gay, Harry would never have a chance of a family of his own either. 

He'd always wanted a family, the only thing he'd ever really yearned for. After a while the tears stopped and Harry's sobs turned into hiccups. "They'll never stop, will they? Those ones who weren't caught? We can't let them find out about the Dark Marks, that Voldemort's essence is still out there. We'll have to do the Rite sooner rather than later. When's the soonest we can do it Severus?" 

"I'll need to check the books again, but I think for our purposes, the nearest time we can do it is the midwinter solstice. That could work well for a number of reasons. It's the start of the days lengthening again and most of the castle will be empty, so we can spend quite a bit of time together during the holidays. Will you be ready that soon, Harry? Remember, none of it can be forced or the Rite won't work." 

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm still a bit wary about you know - it." 

Severus smirked at him. "Oh, come now, Harry. You'll have to be more specific than that. Still shy after all our lessons?" 

Harry blushed crimson. "All right, I'm still a bit worried about being fucked. I can't imagine that it wouldn't hurt, you know, back there." 

"Well, it does hurt at first, I'm not going to deny that, but with proper stretching and preparation, it shouldn't be too onerous on the person receiving. I won't hurt you deliberately, Harry." 

"I know you - ow!" Harry doubled over, clutching his midriff as that strange pain shot through him again. "Harry? What's wrong?" 

"I don't know, " Harry said through gritted teeth. "Maybe I pulled a muscle or something when I threw up earlier." 

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey, she'll have you fixed up in no time." Harry nodded and followed Severus to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was tending to a few lower years who had been laid low with this year's first influx of Wizards' Flu. The matron's hat was askew, wisps of sweaty hair curling around her face as she bustled to and fro between her patients. She waved Harry and Severus towards a bed at the far end of the ward as she doled out potions and glasses of water to her charges. 

"Harry, I have office hours tonight, I'm going to have to leave you, but please come and see me later tonight, after nine. I'd like to make sure you're okay." 

Harry nodded. "Thanks, Severus. I'll do that." 

*** 

At half-past nine Severus stopped reading his book in favour of pacing in front of the fireplace. Worry about Harry was uppermost in his mind. Had Poppy kept him in the infirmary overnight? Is that why Harry hadn't made an appearance yet? 

There'd been a second year boy in Slytherin when Severus had been a first year; he'd died when his appendix burst as he'd refused to go to the infirmary as soon as it was clear something was wrong. Severus was the one who had found him dead on the common room floor one morning, as Severus had been unusually up early that morning. But even if it was appendicitis, Harry had already gone to see the matron. Harry would be fine, wouldn't he?

Severus was just about to Firecall Poppy when he heard the wards chime and then a knock on the door. "Come in," he called, getting up from the fireplace. Harry shuffled into the room, seeming to look anywhere but at Severus. His face was still pale and there were shadows under his eyes resembling bruises.

"Sit down before you fall down," said Severus, ushering Harry over to the sofa. The young man sat down and fisted his hands by his sides.

"Harry? What is it? What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"She's wrong. She must be wrong. It can't be that," Harry said almost too softly for Severus to hear, but hear it he did. His heart lurched. 

"What did she say was wrong with you? Is it bad news?"

"I don't know that it's bad, but it's certainly unexpected. That's why the scans must be wrong."

Severus was just getting more and more confused the longer Harry talked. It wasn't like Harry to be this evasive, normally he was very straight talking. "Harry?" Severus prompted, taking one of Harry's hands in his. Maybe Harry needed some physical contact before he felt comfortable revealing any bad news about his health.

"Severus, Madam Pomfrey thinks I'm pregnant."

Severus yanked his hand away from Harry's as if it had burned him, hardly able to believe his ears. Oh, there was no fool like an old fool, was there? All this time Severus had bought into the shy virgin act, and all this time Harry had been carrying on behind his back with who knew how many others! The one time Severus had opened his heart, it had been ripped from him and thrown on the floor like rubbish.

"Get out, Potter. I don't want to see you in my quarters ever again!"

Harry gaped at him. "Severus! What are you talking about? What about the Rite? We need to keep having the lessons for the Rite!"

"How can you sit there, pregnant with some other man's bastard and think we can still do the Rite? Or had you forgotten one of us needs to be a virgin!"

"I am still a virgin!" Harry protested. "That's why it's got to be a mistake! The scans must be wrong!"

"Madam Pomfrey's scans are never wrong, Potter. Now, get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

Harry lurched from the sofa, tears falling unchecked down his cheeks, but Severus hardened his heart against them. Potter wouldn't make a fool of him again.

"Severus, please!" Harry begged tearfully once he was by the doorway.

"Get out," Severus repeated and turned away.

***

For three days, Potter didn't go to class and wasn't seen in the Great Hall at meal times either. One the fourth day, Severus wasn't surprised to hear the knock on his office door, but he was surprised at the person standing on the other side of the wood. It wasn't Potter, It was Hermione Granger. A few Slytherins were in the corridor gaping at both of them

"Get in," Severus hissed, unwilling for the whole school to know his personal business, although it seemed that Harry had confided in Hermione Granger.

"How could you be so cruel to Harry?" she demanded, without preamble.

Severus arched an eyebrow at her. "I'm the one who's cruel in this scenario? The last checked I wasn't the one who cheated and got pregnant!"

"You don't know Harry at all, do you?" Hermione sank into the chair by Severus' desk. "Harry would never cheat on the person he loved. He did tell you he was still a virgin?"

"Oh, come on, Miss Granger! Surely someone as intelligent as you is not going to fall for that ploy!"

"But it's true! He is still a virgin. It's not common, but virgin reproduction is quite common in plants and - "

"Potter isn't a plant!" Severus cut her off.

"No, but as I was saying, it has happened with some animals as well. It's called parthenogenesis."

"I am aware of the term. I am, after all a Potions Master."

She had the grace to blush at that. "Of course, sir."

"And you are saying, this is what's happened with Harry? That he somehow _spontaneously_ got pregnant with no other person involved?"

"Yes, sir. Harry's a very powerful wizard and wish magic can be very strong. Harry's always wanted a family and when he figured out he was gay, he thought he'd never be able to have that. He was very shocked, I don't think he even knew that wizards could get pregnant, never mind have a virgin birth. You really upset him, Madam Pomfrey had to sedate him last night. He was crying so much, he couldn't stop and he could hardly breathe, Ron took him to the infirmary. You really hurt him."

"What was I supposed to think when he told me he was pregnant? There has been no records of parthenogenesis ever occurring him humans, or even higher mammals for that matter."

"Since when has Harry been a normal case?"

"And you reckon that because he wanted a family, his body somehow interpreted that to mean that he should get pregnant?"

"Something like that. Look, talk to Madam Pomfrey if you don't believe me. Her scans all show that he is pregnant and he is a virgin. He didn't betray you, he wouldn't do that to the man he loved."

"Miss Granger, how do you know so much about this? About us?"

"I knew there was something more to it than lessons after Harry came back from London that night. Ever since he's been walking around in a daze, with dreamy smiles when he thinks no one's looking. He's been happy and I know it was because he found something with you. There isn't anyone else, if there had been Ron or me would know about it. Harry hasn't been with anyone else."

"I think I'm starting to believe you."

"Look, go and talk to Madam Pomfrey, or Harry even. You both need to sort this out."

"And what are your thoughts on the matter, Miss Granger? I never thought you would be the type to approve of a relationship between a teacher and student."

"If you'd asked me that before the war, I would have agreed with you. But Harry's lost too much, he's already sacrificed too much and I want to see him happy. You make him happy. I've never seen him this happy and I've never seen this upset either. Harry's never been in love before and now with the shock of the Dursleys dying and being pregnant, it's just a wonder he hasn't broken down before now."

"And you're so sure that Potter is in love with me? All his friends know about this, do they?"

Granger shook her head. "No, just me. Ron doesn't even know Harry's gay yet. Harry had to confide in someone and he chose me. I promised I wouldn't tell Ron, but I didn't promise I wouldn't talk to you."

"That's almost Slytherin of you, Miss Granger." Severus was impressed despite himself. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention."

"So you'll go and see him?"

"I shall go to the infirmary later tonight."

"Thank you. Harry will be so pleased!"

***

After his office hours had finished and Severus had got caught up with some marking, it was nigh on half-past eleven and he wondered if it was too late to go to the hospital wing now. No, it couldn't be put off any longer. Severus donned his teaching robes once more and made his way to the infirmary.

The long ward was mostly in darkness, only one of the beds occupied. A sliver of light filtered from underneath Madam Pomfrey's office door. Severus knocked softly on the wood, his eyes straying to the still form of Harry Potter lying in one of the beds.

"Severus! What brings you here so late? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Poppy. I'm actually here in regards to Harry Potter. Is it true he's pregnant and still a virgin?"

"Now, Severus! You know I can't give out patients' information without their permission."

"Tell him," came a small voice from the bed. Had Harry only been pretending to sleep? "Tell him. Maybe he'll believe you, because he didn't believe me."

Poppy glanced from Severus to Harry, her mouth dropping in surprise as she processed that statement.

"It is of vital importance," Severus added. For if Harry wasn't a virgin, then neither of them could perform the Rite of Reparation.

"Well, yes. Harry is indeed a virgin, a patient's sexual status is automatically scanned at every medical exam so that anyone sexually active can be given any information they need."

"Like how not to get pregnant?"

"I didn't know wizards could get pregnant!" Harry said vehemently, pushing himself up on the bed to lean against the pillows.

"He is indeed pregnant and a virgin. It's very rare, I could only find one instance of it in the books, but that was a witch, not a wizard. But aside from the virginity, Harry's pregnancy is progressing as normal."

"May I talk to you, Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"I suppose so," Harry mumbled to his knees.

"Right, I'll leave you two to talk," said Madam Pomfrey. "But not too long, Severus. Harry needs his sleep."

"Thank you, Poppy," Severus said and the matron left them alone.

"I owe you an apology, Harry. I should have believed you when you said you hadn't been with anyone else."

"Yes, you should," said Harry. "I don't think an apology is going to fix this. You said yourself that the Rite only works if there is trust between us. You didn't trust me, you didn't believe me when I was only telling you the truth."

Severus knew it wasn't going to be easy to get Harry's trust back, but one thing was for sure. Harry's trust and Harry's respect was something worth fighting for. He couldn't lose Harry. Not now. Not ever.

***

Ron threw his schoolbag in the corner of the boys' dormitory and groaned. "Caulfield wants twelve inches of parchment on the mating habits of Dementors. Dementors! Ugh! What have they got to do with Sex Magic, I ask you? Dementors and sex shouldn't even be in the same sentence!" Ron shuddered. "Snape hasn't got you doing essays, has he?"

Harry shook his head. "No, just reading mostly." Harry didn't bother to enlighten Ron about the more practical aspects of their lessons. He wasn't sure Ron was ready to hear about that quite yet. If ever.

"How are you feeling? What did Madam Pomfrey say?"

"I didn't go," Harry admitted. He'd been feeling ill and had thrown up before Transfiguration, so Professor McGonagall had excused him to go to the hospital wing, but Harry had felt much better after he'd had a lie-down and was even feeling up to going down to dinner. He had another lesson with Snape tonight as well, but he wasn't sure he was in the mood after feeling so ill in the afternoon.

It had been five days since Severus had been to see him in the hospital wing and they were still skirting around each other a bit. There had been no snogging sessions, nothing but talking for the moment and Harry needed that respite. He had to know that Severus trusted him again before things went any further. It hurt that Severus hadn't believed him about the pregnancy and Harry didn't know what they could do to get back to how they were before. Or maybe they could never go back to that, maybe they just had to deal with this and move on.

The _Daily Prophet_ had been full of Death Eater attacks on random Muggles. Obviously some Death Eaters had evaded capture, some were unknown even to the Aurors and it looked like they were re-grouping, even without Voldemort at their head. Harry dreaded to think what would happen if any of them figured out what the Dark Marks on their arms actually meant. Severus knew, but then Harry had always thought the man was intelligent, even back when he didn't like him. But there were other intelligent Death Eaters too. Lucius Malfoy for one. Harry would bet his Firebolt that Lucius Malfoy knew all about Voldemort's essence being in those marks. Nothing had been heard of the Malfoys since the final battle, but what if it was Lucius who was organising the Death Eaters this time? He could very well be planning on bringing the Dark Lord back.

Harry and Severus had to get over this issue between them and invoke the Rite of Reparation. Ever since Madam Pomfrey had told him he was pregnant, Harry was trying not to think of it. It still seemed too unreal at the moment, despite the morning sickness. Maybe when he finally started showing it might feel like it was actually happening to him. At the moment, it just felt like some weird dream.

"Are you coming to dinner, Harry?" Ron asked, as he shed his school robes and put on jeans and a jumper.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit hungry now."

"Do you want to play some wizards' chess afterwards?"

"I can't tonight, Ron. I've got another lesson with Professor Snape."

"You're having more lessons than the rest of us combined! At least you don't have to write essays though. Between you and me, I don't think Caulfield's cut out to be a Sex Magic tutor. He's always blushing and stammering whenever he teaches us. I bet Snape's not shy."

Harry tried to quell his own blush, remembering how not shy Severus was when it came to these set of lessons. "No," Harry admitted. "He's not shy, not shy at all."

***

Harry knocked on the wooden door to Severus' quarters, steeling himself for the night's conversation. "Harry, come in. It's good to see you," Severus said, opening the door himself rather than relying on the usual charm. "How are you feeling? Professor McGonagall said you were ill this afternoon."

"Yeah, I feel much better now, thanks." Harry followed Severus into the living room, almost shaking his head. He found it difficult to reconcile this solicitous, considerate Severus from the man who had ranted at him a few days previously for a non-existent betrayal.

"Have a seat." Severus waved Harry to the sofa, while he took his usual place on the armchair by the fire. "Would you like some peppermint tea?"

"Um, no thanks. I've just had dinner."

"Right." Severus looked tense tonight, he was sitting stiffly in the chair, his hands clasped in his lap, as if he didn't quite know what to do with them.

"Harry, I owe you an apology for what I've put you through. I should have realised that you would never endanger the Rite like that." 

"Is that what upset you the most?" Harry asked, knowing that the answer to that question was what would get them through this or not at all. Severus shook his head. 

"No. What upset the most was the thought that you had betrayed me with someone else. When you first told me you were pregnant, the Rite was the furthest thing from my mind, I was too worried about losing you." 

"So you do care for me in some way? I can't do this if there isn't at least some feeling for me." Harry didn't declare his love, he wasn't sure how Severus would feel about hearing that. 

"More than care, Harry. I think I'm in love with you. I've never been in love before and I've never been with a partner longer than a few days at the most. I've had plenty of experience of sex, but not love. I'm sorry, I'm probably mucking things up, aren't I?" 

"No, Severus, you were being honest and I appreciate that rather than love poetry or something. It's a first for me too, I've never been in love before either, but I know I want things to work out between us, and not just for the Rite, although that is important." 

"I don't know what to say, Harry. I don't deserve this second chance." 

"You do, Severus. I'm not sure I'm up to any lessons tonight though, I'm still feeling a bit sick." 

Severus smiled at him. "How about some of that peppermint tea and a game of chess then?" 

"Thanks, Severus. I'd like that." 

 

***

Towards the end of November, after throwing up twice before and an almost faint during Potions, Ron demanded to know what was up with Harry. Harry was hoping to have that conversation a bit further into the future, but Ron wasn't to be dissuaded so after class, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Room of Requirement, the only place in Hogwarts where you were guaranteed any privacy. Harry was surprised to note that the Room had become a facsimile of Severus' living room in the dungeons. Obviously the room knew he was comfortable there, or at least he was now that they'd had lots of talks.

"Pregnant?" Ron gasped when Harry told him the news. "But who? How? I mean, you're not even dating anyone, are you? Are you?"

"Sort of," Harry admitted. 

"How can you be sort of dating someone?" asked Ron. "Either you are or you aren't. So this mystery man, he's the father is he?"

"No. There isn't another father, Ron. It's just me. I'm still a virgin."

Ron looked to Hermione at that, as well he might, for Harry had no idea how to explain it either. He still hadn't got his head around the fact that in a few months time he was going to have a baby.

"It's true, Ron. It's called parthenogenesis and is quite rare in wizards."

"I'll bet! So who is he, Harry? Who's the bloke you've been seeing? I didn't even know you were gay."

"Neither did I for a while," said Harry. "I was a bit scared to admit that I was."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with being gay," said Ron. "Charlie's bi and Bill had a few boyfriends before Fleur."

"Some Muggles think it's disgusting, that it's a sin," said Harry. "My relatives were like that, they were down on anyone who was different."

"Well, more fool them," said Ron. "There's nothing wrong with it, Harry. Two wizards and two witches can bond as well as a witch and a wizard."

Harry was surprised that Ron was taking the news of his gayness so well, but he still wasn't sure how Ron would take knowing that he and Severus Snape were in something of a relationship, even if they hadn't gone all the way yet.

"But Merlin, Harry! A baby! I bet that'll take some getting used to."

"Tell me about it."

***

Harry loved kissing Severus, more than he ever thought he would. He loved that first soft press of lips, then the harder deeper kisses that made his toes curl and his chest ache. They'd been kissing for over half an hour already, both of them entwined on Severus' large bed, still fully dressed in shirts and trousers. Harry never bothered with wearing his robe down to the dungeons anymore, for it was soon discarded anyway. As Severus tongue traced along Harry's lips, he opened his mouth on a gasp and bucked up against Severus' body. Harry's cock was rock-hard, had been from almost the first moment they started kissing, as if his cock was connected directly with his mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' back and pulled his professor closer to him. It would be so easy to come like this, being snogged within an inch of his life and rubbing his cock against Severus' thigh, Severus' hip. But Harry knew these lessons weren't just about him coming, they were about getting him ready for the Rite and him coming in his trousers was no longer on the agenda. Harry reluctantly pulled his mouth away, a string of saliva still joining the two of them.

Harry licked his lips, they felt swollen and he moaned when Severus traced a finger across his lower lip, his eyes boring into Harry's. "So, um, what's next for our lesson?" Harry forced himself to speak.

"I thought tonight we could do something different, Harry. You're still a bit scared of being penetrated and you can't be scared during the Rite or it won't work. I thought we'd work a bit on getting you over that fear."

"How?" Harry asked, curious now. "Don't I have to be a virgin for the Rite?"

"You do. I won't be taking your virginity. For Sex Magic rituals, there are only two things that constitute virginity. Someone who hasn't been penetrated vaginally or anally by a cock or hasn't used his own cock to penetrate someone that way."

Harry's own cock jerked within the confines of his trousers when Severus said that. "God, I love it when you talk like that."

Severus cupped Harry's erection and gave it a light squeeze. "I know." Severus smirked at him and lowered his head to nip at Harry's neck. Harry closed his eyes and fisted his hand in the bedcovers, trying his best not to come. He didn't want things to end so soon. "But I think you're a bit overdressed." With those words, Severus' graceful hands began to undo the buttons of Harry's shirt one by one, still kissing and nipping Harry's neck as he did so. Harry's erection was tenting the front of his trousers so much that it looked almost obscene.

"Severus!" Harry gasped, tugging on Severus' hair and arching his hips. His cock brushed against Severus' hipbone and suddenly, helplessly Harry was there and coming uncontrollably in his trousers again. He squeezed his eyes shut, mortified. "I'm sorry! I didn't know I was so close!"

"Ssh, Harry. It's all right. You didn't think you were just going to have one orgasm tonight, did you? And anyway, this is good practice for the Rite. You might need to come more than once then too. Don't worry about it. These things happen." Severus set to his task of removing Harry's clothes once more. This time, Harry helped with getting the shirt and the trousers off, but Severus removed Harry's underwear himself, using nothing but his teeth, which made Harry's head reel. He'd never seen Severus act so ferally before, but from the twitch of his cock and the hitch in his breathing, he knew he liked it. More than he probably would admit to anyone.

With Harry completely naked now, Severus prowled up the bed and sank down on Harry's thighs, his eyes glittering like black diamonds. Severus bent his head and began to lick Harry's flaccid cock free of spilled seed. It didn't remain flaccid for long after Severus' ministrations. No one had ever sucked Harry's cock before and he had nothing to compare it to. It didn't feel the same as being enclosed in a hand and was a lot different than being pressed against Severus' body. There was warmth and wet and suction that made Harry's eyes roll back in his head. It was good, almost too good and Harry wanted to thrust into that wet heat, but he could barely move his hips with Severus sitting on them. "Severus!" He moaned, thrashing his head from side to side on the pillow.

When Harry was fully hard, but nowhere near coming yet, Severus pulled his mouth away and licked his lips, smiling softly as though he couldn't get enough of Harry's taste. Harry's lower belly jolted at that fact.

"Turn over," Severus said. "We're not finished with you yet."

Harry groaned and turned over, careful to position his cock lying flush with his abdomen, rather than pointing down. He wriggled a bit, pressing his cock into the mattress.

Severus started his slow torture by kissing Harry's feet. Not just kissing, but licking the soles, nibbling on his ankles and then the most exquisite torture of all: sucking on Harry's toes. Harry _howled_ , the top half of his body arching from the bed. He'd never felt anything like it. His cock was throbbing with every suck on his toes. Harry was surprised that Severus could even pay this much attention to his feet, for Harry was normally very ticklish there. But nothing Severus was doing was making him ticklish tonight. Each kiss, each suck, each lick sent tendrils of arousal curling around his whole body and he moaned with the bliss of it.

Harry had no idea how long Severus spent worshipping his feet, for time seemed to have lost all meaning. It was minutes, it was hours, it was eternity. At some stage, Severus left off adoring Harry's feet in favour if kissing his way up Harry's legs, alternately kissing and licking them, and sometimes squeezing with his hands. When Severus reached Harry's thighs, Harry widened his legs, almost as if Severus had commanded it, but there had been no words between them for a while. Only gasping breaths, smacking of lips and incoherent mewls of pleasure.

The nearer Severus got to the top of Harry's legs, the more Harry was feeling a yearning ache in his arse, almost as if it was _hungry_. The slow, teasing strokes of Severus' fingers were doing nothing to diminish Harry's arousal, instead sending it spiralling higher and higher. "Please! Oh, please!" Harry begged, uncaring how wanton he might sound.

Severus placed soft butterfly kisses from the back of Harry's neck and followed a path down until he reached the base of Harry's spine. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough. "Severus!" Harry wailed, the word both a plea and a prayer, and shortly thereafter Harry's prayers were answered, but not in the way Harry expected. Severus licked the crease of Harry's arse, right from his tailbone down to his sac

"What - what are doing?" Harry asked with a gasp of surprise.

"Don't you like it? Do you want me to stop?"

Harry glanced around his pillow. "No - no, don't stop," he clarified. Harry had never felt anything like it. Severus' tongue was soft and pliable as he teased Harry's pucker for a while before pushing in gently. Harry had nothing to compare the sensation to, he'd never had anything in his arse before. He keened and shuffled backwards on the bed, trying to get more of that wonderful tongue, trying to get it to go deeper. There was no pain, not even a hint of it, just a pleasure so profound that Harry wondered if he was dreaming the whole thing.

Harry didn't know what he wanted to do more: arch back against Severus' tongue or press his cock down against the bed. He tried desperately to do both, but somehow ended up with his arse in the air, pillowing his head with his arms. His cock had nothing to press against now and precome was dripping in a steady stream to land on the bedclothes. Harry hissed in frustration and gripped the bedclothes in his hands. "Please! I need - I need -" Harry panted harshly, unable to lift his hands for fear of falling flat on his face. He didn't need to voice it any further, for Severus knew exactly what he wanted, what he needed.

Severus' right hand slithered beneath him and gloved Harry's cock. "Oh God! Oh God!" Harry moaned as he was caught between Severus' hand and Severus' tongue. Severus was lapping quickly at him now, as if he knew how close Harry was. Severus thrust forward into that hand and back onto that tongue, with no thought of rhythm or finesse. He was nothing but _need_ and desperate now to come. It didn't take long, soon Harry was cresting the wave of his climax. Harry's belly jolted, his balls drew up and suddenly he shattered into a million pieces, soaking Severus' hands with ropes of come. "Sev'rus! Sev'rus!" Harry howled as the orgasm shuddered through him, setting every limb atremble and his blood rushing in his ears.

And throughout it all, Severus was still licking him softly, still caressing Harry's cock, milking it until Harry had nothing left to give. He could feel his arse twitching around Severus' tongue, almost as if it didn't want to let that wonderful tongue go.

"Wow!" Harry said, collapsing on the sheets. "Thank you, Severus. That was wonderful."

"It was my pleasure," said Severus. He cast a cleaning charm on his mouth and then moved up the bed to kiss Harry briefly.

"Was it?" asked Harry. "I feel a bit guilty that you never get to come during our lessons."

"Well, you shouldn't. I enjoy what we do, Harry, even if I don't get to come. There is pleasure in watching your lover enjoy themselves."

"You think of us as lovers, then?"

"Don't you? From our discussions the other week, I thought you felt the same way."

"I do, Severus." Harry was quick to reassure him, knowing how prickly Severus could be when it came to emotions. "I think it's just new for both of us, we're still feeling our way. I've never been in love before. I thought I was, but I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you."

"The feeling is mutual. I may not say it enough, Harry, but know this. I love you and I would do anything for you."

Harry was appalled and surprised to feel tears drip down his face. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him. "Sorry." Harry sniffed and wiped his eyes. "The same goes for me."

Severus lay down beside him and took Harry in his arms, but tonight he did something that he'd never done before: he reached down and caressed Harry's still flat abdomen.

"I still find it hard to believe that you are pregnant," Severus said softly.

"It doesn't feel quite real to me either," said Harry. "Maybe it will once I have a bump or I can feel the baby move. Are you okay with this, Severus? Me having a baby?"

"Harry, if there is anyone who deserves to have a loving family, it's you. I would be honoured if you would consider me part of that family."

Harry's breath hitched. "What are you saying, Severus?"

"I think you know."

Harry grinned. "Nope, complete dunderhead, remember? You'll have to spell it out."

Severus blushed pink. "I'm asking you to marry me."

***

Harry slid onto the bench at the Gryffindor table on Monday morning with a grin that just wouldn't quit. He tried to avoid looking at the teachers' table, but he could feel the weight of Severus' gaze on him anyway.

"How can you be so cheerful on a Monday? We've got double Potions on Monday!" Ron groaned and banged his head on the wooden table.

"I know. That's why I'm so cheerful," Harry admitted, grabbing a toast rack that had been floating pas their heads. He spread a thick glob of marmalade over his toast and took a small bite, grimacing at the tangy taste. It was more bitter than Harry expected, normally he took jam on his toast but today he'd fancied marmalade. Was this the first of his cravings? At least the morning sickness seemed to have settled down somewhat, although he still had trouble with certain smells like tea and coffee.

"I did not need to know that," Ron mumbled and lifted his head. He leaned in closer to Harry to whisper his next question. "So, things between you and him are going okay then?"

"More than okay." Harry's grin got wider. "He's asked me to marry him."

Hermione cast a Muffliato charm and reached across Ron to hug Harry awkwardly. "That's wonderful, Harry! And what did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

"Oh, so you're not sure if he's the one then?"

"He's the one all right, Hermione. I just thought I'd let him squirm for a bit."

Hermione tapped him on the arm. "Harry! That's an awful thing to do."

By this time, their quiet and tense conversation was gathering a crowd of other Gryffindors, who were probably wondering what was going on.

"Hey, what's up?" Seamus called from the other side of the table.

"None of your business," said Ron just as Hermione ended her charm. Seamus shrugged and everyone got back to their breakfast.

***

Severus tried not to look nervous as the eighth year Potions class took their seats, but the truth was, that he was indeed nervous. Harry had kept him waiting the whole weekend, but he promised that Severus would get his answer on Monday. Had Severus spoken too soon? Had he ruined things by proposing this early in their relationship? Severus glanced at Harry as he took his stool along with Weasley and Granger, the three of them still firm friends. Weasley and Granger knew that their relationship was more than that of student and teacher, but Severus hoped the knowledge stopped with them.

It wasn't that they were doing anything wrong, any student over eighteen was considered an adult in both the Muggle and Wizarding world, Severus just didn't want his personal life available for public consumption and gossip. He knew now too, that Harry wasn't an attention seeking brat who loved seeing his name in the papers. They were both private men and had far more in common that Severus had thought at first.

He looked across briefly at Harry, seeing him smile and laugh at something Weasley had said, his head tossed back, his eyes glittering. Harry seemed to sense his gaze and he turned towards Severus, his emerald eyes blazing heat. Severus took a deep breath, feeling desire pool in his body, but of course no physical evidence of that. Despite the potion, he still felt desire, he still felt want. He _craved_ Harry like an addict denied his drug of choice. In such a short time, Harry had crept in under Severus' skin and Severus didn't know how he would bear it if Harry's answer turned out to be 'no'.

That lesson was one of the longest of Severus' career, but at long last the bell rang signalling the end of the class. The students carefully decanted their potions and gathered up their books and quills, eager to head away for the mid-morning break. All of the students except for one. Harry remained behind after waving away his two friends, then turning to bestow that wonderful smile on Severus. Severus hardly dared hope, but surely that smile had to mean something?

Once the others had filed out, Severus made sure to cast locking and warding charms on the door. This was one time he didn't want to be interrupted by students who'd forgotten their bags or their homework parchments. Neither of them spoke once Severus had charmed the door locked, but Harry stalked towards him and pulled Severus' head down for an ardent kiss. Severus kissed back for a few moments, before pushing Harry's chest away from him, both of gasping for breath.

"If you are about to break my heart, I'd prefer it if you did it quickly," Severus said softly.

Harry's eyes darkened in confusion. "Break your - Severus! It's yes, of course it's yes!"

The resulting kiss from Severus meant that Harry missed the morning break entirely and the start of his next lesson. Severus had a feeling that Harry didn't mind.

   
***

Harry leant his head against the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl and wondered if he was going to finally stop throwing up now. It seemed that the morning sickness hadn't left completely after all and this past night had been worse than ever. He'd been in the girls' bathroom for the past two hours, unable to make it further down the hall to the boys' one. It was after four in the morning, so at least he hadn't disturbed any girls by going in here. His whole body was trembling and covered in sour sweat. Another cramp shot through his stomach; Harry quickly lifted his head and retched over the bowl again, but nothing came back up that time except bile and spittle.

"You don't look so good," said Moaning Myrtle as she floated past Harry and came to rest on the top of the cistern. "You're almost as pale as me."

"I don't feel so good," Harry admitted as his vision swam with black dots.

"Are you dying?" Myrtle asked eagerly. 

"Can - can you get some help?" Harry asked as the world went away.

***

"Here, Severus, put him on the bed for me, that's it."

Harry heard Madam Pomfrey's voice and a heartbeat beneath his ear. He recognised the spicy scent of potions and herbs that always clung to Severus and felt himself almost wilt with relief. Severus and Madam Pomfrey would soon take care of him.

"What happened, Severus?"

"The Bloody Baron told me Harry was unconscious on the floor of a bathroom. Moaning Myrtle told him. I think she was scared to tell me herself."

"Awake," Harry mumbled as Severus set him down on top of a bed.

"Did you faint, Harry?" asked Madam Pomfrey as she ushered Severus out of the way so that she could tend her patient. She had her wand out and was scanning Harry before he had even formed a reply.

"Yes. I'd been throwing up for hours before that. I still don't feel so good."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "You have a bit of a temperature and you're very dehydrated. I'll set up a drip to get some fluid back into you, I don't think you'll be able to keep anything down orally yet, will you?"

Harry shook his head, his stomach contracting again at just the thought of eating or drinking anything. "I thought the morning sickness was finished, I hadn't had any for over a week and then this."

"It happens like that sometimes," said Madam Pomfrey. "Some people even have it for the duration of the pregnancy."

"I hope I'm not one of those," said Harry with feeling. He didn't want to keep feeling like this for the next six months or so. He hated being ill.

"You'll feel better once we get some fluid into you," said Madam Pomfrey as she set up the drip to the side of Harry's bed. The needle stung a little as it first went in, but after that Harry could hardly feel it.

"Being sick so much, it won't harm the baby will it?" Harry asked, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"No, dear. The baby is doing fine and morning sickness won't affect it at all. Now, is there anything else you'd like to ask me?"

Harry glanced towards Severus and blushed, but he had to ask. "Um, is it okay - I mean will it harm the baby if I have sex?"

"I take it you mean penetrative sex?" asked Madam Pomfrey, giving Severus a dark look. "Severus, I hope you haven't been pressuring Harry into anything!"

"Of course not. The reason Harry is asking, is that at the winter solstice we are considering invoking the Rite of Reparation."

"And as Harry is the virgin, he as to be penetrated for the rite to work?" Madam Pomfrey scanned Harry with her wand until numbers appeared, but Harry couldn't make any sense of them. 

"Well, according to the scans, you're due date will be sometime in early June, but this is more of an estimate. Since you didn't have a period, we can't count from that, as is normally done for pregnancy. I think you would probably have passed the three month mark in December, so there would be less chance of miscarriage if you have sex then. If it wasn't for the rite, I wouldn't recommend it at all, Harry. Male pregnancies are very rare and a lot more dangerous for a wizard than a witch. But if you feel you need to invoke the rite this soon -"

"We do," Harry said firmly, remembering all those headlines of Muggles still being murdered by Death Eaters who's evaded capture. "We have to do this. We have to."

"Very well. My advice then would be that you are well prepared and to take your time over it. Not that it should be rushed in any case, but especially with your pregnancy now, things need to be taken very slowly."

"I will take good care of him," Severus promised.

Harry had never doubted that.

***

Just after midnight on the winter solstice, Harry made his way down to the dungeons hidden beneath his Invisibility Cloak. It may have been the Christmas holidays, but Argus Filch didn't let that stop him when he caught curfew-breakers so Harry was taking no chances. Severus thought that since they had to complete the ritual within twenty-four hours of first starting it, that the sooner they started on the solstice, the better.

As per the ritual, neither of them had eaten or drunk anything that had come from an animal in the past day and once Harry got to Severus' rooms, they would each take the cleansing bath that the rite required. There had been no sexual contact in the past week either and Harry was surprised at how much he had missed it. Thankfully, despite his frustration, he'd never had a wet dream either, or they would have had to start all over again.

Severus met Harry at the door to the living room, wearing a long towelling bathrobe.  
The neck gaped open, leaving Severus' scars visible along with a dense patch of  
chest hair. Harry's hands itched to reach out and caress those hairs, but they  
weren't supposed to touch each other intimately like that, not until the Rite.  
Severus leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead, but didn't linger. "You may have  
the bath first, Harry. I might suggest we'd share, but I don't think I'd be able to  
resist the temptation of touching you. I've been waiting for this moment for so  
long."

Harry nodded. "I understand, Severus. But we've waited this long, I think we can  
manage a few more minutes." Harry grinned at him.

"I love your smiles," Severus said softly. He shook his head as if to clear it.  
"There are towels and soap in the bathroom. I've left the unscented one on the side,  
that's the one you need to use. Don't use any shampoo, I've only got perfumed ones.  
Use the soap or just rinse your hair with water. After your bath, put on the robe  
I've left out for you and then wait for me in bed. I won't be long. Oh, and don't  
use any spells for drying, they'll interfere with the rite, just use the towels."

"Thanks, Severus." Harry clasped his hand and made his way to Severus' bathroom. He'd only ever been in here before to use the loo, but even then he'd been in awe of it. It wasn't as big as the Prefects' bathroom, but there was a large claw-footed tub in the centre of the black and white-tiled floor. If it hadn't been for the fact that they needed to get to the rite fairly quickly, Harry would have been tempted to lounge in the bath for longer than he did. While he was waiting for the bath to fill, he stripped out of his pyjamas and set them in the laundry hamper. He wondered what the elves would think about collecting clothes that didn't belong to Severus.

The robe Severus had mentioned was sitting on a plain wooden chair. It was a knee-length sleeveless tunic of unbleached linen with a line of wooden buttons all down the front of it. Thankfully, it didn't look anything like a night dress or any sort of dress for that matter. The tub had filled with water now, Harry tested it with his hand to make sure it wasn't too hot and then climbed in.

He'd never had a bath in just plain water before, he usually added some sort of bubbles, but he supposed it was like the unscented soap and necessary for the ritual. Harry lifted up the soap and washed himself quickly, moaning when he got to his cock, which stood upright from his groin at the attention he was giving it. It would be so easy to let his hand linger and bring himself off, but Harry knew how important this ritual was so he refrained from anything more.

He lathered his hands a bit with the soap and used it on his hair, but it didn't feel as good as shampoo. At least it would be clean though if Severus decided to run his hands through it, for in all their earlier explorations, Severus seemed to like that.

Harry finished washing his hair and dipped his head under the water to rinse it free of soap, his heart and nerves both jangling with anticipation at what they would soon be doing. He dried off as much as he could with the white, fluffy towels Severus had laid out for him and then donned the linen robe. Severus hadn't left out any underwear, slippers or socks, so Harry supposed he wasn't supposed to wear any as part of the ritual.

The stone floor of the bedroom was cold on his feet, but he didn't cast any warming charms, in case the spells interfered with the ritual. A fire had been lit in the small fireplace opposite the bed and all the candles in the ceiling chandelier had been lit, bathing the room in soft orange tones.

Harry blushed when he noticed Severus was staring at his bare arms and legs. Soon, Severus would be doing a lot more than looking and Harry's cock twitched with arousal. Severus had turned the bed down already, crisp white sheets and pillows stark against the black velvet of the covers.

"Make yourself comfortable," Severus said, nodding towards the bed. "I shall not be long." With those words, Severus was gone and Harry was left to climb into that big bed. The bed he would soon be losing his virginity on. Harry was a bit nervous, as he'd expected, for this was a big step, but he hadn't reckoned on how much he craved Severus touch in this way. Part of it was sexual, that was true, but he also wanted to help Severus rid himself of the Dark taint of Voldemort once and for all.

In Harry's eyes, Severus had redeemed himself many times over. The Rite of Reparation would ensure that other people knew it too, for the Rite wouldn't work at all unless the Penitent was truly repentant. You couldn't fool Sex Magic, so both of them had to be sure that this is what they wanted. 

Harry lay down on his side and curled his hand around the gentle swell of his abdomen while he waited for Severus to finish the purification bath. He hoped that what they were about to do wouldn't harm the baby in any way, but since there was no record of any virgin also being pregnant for the Rite, they had no way of knowing. Madam Pomfrey had given them an amber light to go ahead, if not a green one, so they just had to be careful like she'd said. Harry knew Severus would take good care of him in this, just as he had with all of their lessons building up to his moment.

"Beautiful," Severus whispered from the other side of the bed. Harry looked up and gave him a shy smile. Severus climbed into bed, opening his arms and Harry all but dived into the embrace on offer. His betrothed was wearing the same sort of linen tunic, they were probably traditional for the Rite of Reparation.

Severus kissed his forehead and looked seriously at Harry. "Are you ready for the invocations?"

Harry nodded and looked deep into Severus' eyes.

"Harry James Potter, is it your fervent wish to invoke the Rite of Reparation with me?"

"Severus Tobias Snape, I willingly undertake to be your Sacred Vessel and invoke the Rite of Reparation with you."

"Do you come cleansed for this ritual? Pure in body, heart and soul?"

"I do," Harry said firmly, letting no doubts enter his mind now. They'd come too far for that.

"Do you willingly sacrifice your virginity for the Rite of Reparation?"

"I willingly offer up my body to yours to cleanse you of Dark Magics and influences. My virginity belongs to Severus Tobias Snape."

A haze of gold shimmered in the air between them for a few moments before it dissipated with a soft hiss. Once it was gone, Severus smiled at him and leaned over to give Harry a strong kiss. It ended far too soon in Harry's opinion.

"The invocation parts are over," Severus murmured against Harry's lips.

"What now?" Harry asked breathlessly. 

"Now, you just relax and let me take care of you. But remember, don't come the first time until after I've come in inside you. After that, you can come as much as you like." Severus licked the shell of his hear. "How many times do you think I can make you come tonight, Harry, hmm?"

"Oh, God!" Harry cried. "Anything, please!"

Severus left off teasing his ear for now and proceeded to lick his way around Harry's neck, his deft hands at the same time working the buttons of Harry's robe free. When Severus pinched his left nipple, Harry cried out and arched his hips, his whole body feeling as taut as a harp string just waiting to be plucked.

"Please!" Harry gasped again, his cock bobbing against his abdomen with a wet slap of flesh. Severus' hand curled around the shaft as he stroked Harry, once, twice, three times before removing his hand altogether and leaving Harry bereft of his touch. Both of them were breathing raggedly, a harsh rasp of sound that filled Harry's ears until he could hear nothing else but the two of them.

Severus trailed his hands along Harry's inner thighs, the touch almost too much but not enough. Harry's legs fell open almost of their own accord, showing Severus without words, what he wanted, what he needed. He needed to be touched _there_ and Severus seemed only too happy to oblige him.

Severus fingers were slick (where had he got the lubrication from?) Harry didn't remember a spell or a jar, but he was almost insensate with pleasure by Severus' teasing by this stage that he wasn't surprised he hadn't noticed. For a few moments, Severus teased him even more by just lightly trailing his oiled finger over Harry's pucker. "Severus!" The word was almost a plea and a command. Severus smirked and leaned over to kiss Harry at the same time as he breached him with his finger.

Harry's arse clenched around the invader, almost sucking the digit inside his body. It felt so good to be filled at last, but it was even better when Severus pushed around a bit and crooked his finger just so. Harry howled and writhed on the bed, orange stars clouding his vision. "More!" Harry demanded against Severus' lips, his fists clutching at the bed covers.

Severus smiled down at him before doing what Harry asked, filling him with two fingers, then three. It hurt a bit at three, the three fingers were longer and wider than Severus' tongue, but Harry remembered the sensations when Severus had done that, the fantasy enough to have him relaxing a bit more at the intrusion. Soon, Severus had a good rhythm going and Harry's hips thrust in time with Severus' fingers, feeling nothing but pleasure now every time Severus brushed against his prostate. It was so good, almost too good. Harry felt a jolt in his abdomen, his balls feeling tense and tingly.

"Wait!" Harry cried out. "I'm too close!" Harry closed his eyes, but the image of Severus looking intently at him as fingers slid in and out between his legs was still there behind his eyelids. Harry brought his fist to his mouth and bit on the fleshy part of his hand, trying to use the pain to distract him from his impending orgasm. It worked, but he still felt as if at any moment he would fall over the edge. Harry opened his eyes to see Severus staring down at him, concerned.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I think you'd better fuck me quick."

"I'm not going to fuck you, Harry," said Severus as he kissed Harry so passionately that Harry felt his toes curling in the velvet covers. "I'm going to make love to you."

"Yes! Please, do it! Oh God, do it!"

Harry watched avidly as Severus undid all the buttons from his tunic and then Severus oiled his cock with oil from a squat jar that was sitting on the bed beside him, the one Harry hadn't noticed before. He knew what the oil was for and what Severus was soon going to be doing with that cock. Severus had made no move to remove either of their tunics completely and Harry thought they must have to wear them still as part of the ritual.

"Lift your legs a bit," Severus suggested and once Harry did so, Severus tugged a pillow down and placed it underneath Harry's hips. Severus tugged him forwards by his legs, then pushing Harry's legs back towards his chest. The position felt very undignified, Harry felt so _open_. His arse _ached_ , almost as if it wanted to be filled and stretched, which surprised him a little.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked again, his cock just brushing up against Harry's entrance, but making no move to penetrate him just yet.

"Please," Harry said softly, his eyes gazing deep into Severus'. "I'm sure."

There was pain when Severus first pushed his cock in, more pain than he'd been expecting, not just in his arse, but in his back and abdomen too. Harry's cock wilted a bit, he grimaced and closed his, trying to breathe through it. Severus was so big and thick, he'd split him open!

"Harry. Open your eyes. Look at me."

Harry did so, seeing the strain on Severus' face as he tried not to move, tried not to push further, tried not to hurt Harry. "Bear down around me and try pushing outwards a bit."

Harry did so, feeling his muscles relax and let Severus' cock breach him further. There was still a fair bit of pain, but it was manageable as his body adjusted to Severus inside him. Harry didn't think he'd be risking coming too soon while Severus was fucking him, did people really enjoy this? Then, as Severus adjusted the angle, he managed to hit Harry's prostrate and Harry revived his earlier sentiments. That had felt fantastic! His cock wasn't back to full hardness quite yet, but he thought he might get there.

Harry reached down and stroked his cock, looking eagerly up at his lover. There was no doubt about it, they were definitely lovers now. "You can move," Harry said, wiggling his hips a bit.

"Thank the gods," said Severus as he took hold of Harry's hips hard enough to leave bruises there. Harry didn't mind, he quite liked how masterful Severus was and moaned when Severus found that magic spot inside him again.

He could feel Severus' balls right up against the skin of his arse. Severus was so far inside him! There was still a bit of pain, but it was pleasurable too, the slow burn of Severus stretching him wide with his cock and Harry bucked his hips to meet Severus each time. Severus was kneeling on the bed, Harry almost in his lap, so Severus was too far away for Harry to reach out. He could touch Severus, but that was about all. Harry needed to grip something with his hands, so he reached behind him and grabbed at the headboard, the metal cooling his hands somewhat.

Severus was thrusting erratically now, sweat beading on his brow and Harry knew it wasn't going to be long before Severus was coming. Harry didn't bother touching his cock anymore, knowing that he needed to come after Severus anyway and he wanted to etch this moment in his mind forever: the first time he ever saw Severus lost in pleasure.

"Gods! Harry - I can't - I can't -" Severus moaned, the muscles on his neck and arm straining as he tried to hold back. His face was almost purple and his eyes glittered like obsidian in the candle light. Harry was awed at how much care Severus was taking, still making sure that Harry was all right before he climaxed, even though he was so near to it.

"Yes!" Harry groaned back at him, tightening his arse. "Do it Severus! Fill me!"

Severus uttered a guttural sound low in his throat as he took Harry at his word and pistoned his hips in and out of Harry like there was no tomorrow. Harry could actually feel Severus' cock pulse inside him before he was bathed with wet warmth as Severus found his release in five sharp spurts. "Now, Harry, you can come now," Severus gasped out as he gripped Harry's cock in his hand and stroked it so quickly that both Severus' hands and his cock were nothing more than a blur.

Harry's hands tightened around the headboard as he thrust up into Severus' hands, feeling the orgasm start somewhere near his toes and work its way up the rest of his body and out through his cock. His stomach clenched, as did his arse, still with Severus' cock inside him as his balls drew up. "Sev'rus! Sev'rus! Ohhh! Ohhh! Oh fuck!" Harry yowled like a tomcat as he spurted over Severus' fingers, his gaze going blurry with the force of it.

He'd been expecting it after reading the literature, but it was still a bit of a shock to see black ropes of come erupting from his cock. By the third pulse, it was turning white again and the last few spurts were back to normal. Severus' kept on milking his cock until Harry was sure there was no fluid left in his body and his cock lay quiescent on his belly once more. Severus eased out of him and without the support of Severus' shoulders, Harry's legs fell to the bed with a muffled thump. He didn't think he'd be able to walk for a week after this!

He had pains in muscles he didn't even know he had and his arse felt weird, stretched and squelchy. Harry grimaced a bit, at feeling it.

"Are you in pain?" Severus asked softly.

"No. It just feels a bit weird," Harry replied. "The books said my come had to white again when the ritual was complete. Does that mean it's worked?"

Almost as soon as Harry had asked the question, Severus screamed and took hold of his left arm, at the site of the Dark Mark.

"Severus? What's wrong?" 

"It's okay. I'm all right," said Severus, removing his hand. A black mist was rising from the site of Severus' Dark Mark, leaving a clear patch of skin in its wake. The mist hovered above Severus' arm for a few moments before coalescing into a face that both of them had known very well. Voldemort's face. Harry grabbed his wand from the bedside cabinet and uttered the words of Banishment from the end of the Rite.

"Begone foul spirit and trouble mortals no more."

A gold light shot from the end of Harry's wand and right through the image of Voldemort's face. There was a loud, high-pitched scream and then Voldemort's image disappeared. For good this time, Harry hoped.

   
"You did it, Harry. You removed the Dark from me."

"So the Rite worked then?"

"It's not quite finished yet," Severus said as he slid down the bed to rest his head between Harry's legs. "You need to come. A lot. Just so we can make sure all the Dark Magic has dissipated."

Severus grinned as he lowered his head.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he lost himself to the pleasure and Severus' care.

***

Draco Malfoy awoke with a start. He'd just had the weirdest dream. It wasn't the first time he'd ever dreamt of he and Potter in such passionate straits, but this one had felt different. It had felt so real. Some sort of ritual and in it Harry had removed his Dark Mark. Pity that bit wasn't true. It was a permanent reminder of his past mistakes. Draco reached out for the glass of water sitting on his cabinet. The water fell from his hand with shock. His bare arm was _completely_ bare. No sign, no inkling of a Dark Mark. Not even a faded patch of skin where it used to be. His skin was completely unblemished, as if the foul thing had never been there.

Draco hurriedly pulled on a dressing gown and ran down the hallway to his parents' room. He met his father coming the other way.

"Father!"

"Draco? Yours too? Is it gone?"

Draco pulled up the sleeve of his dressing gown and showed his father the unmarked skin.

"But how? What happened?" Lucius asked.

"I had a dream about Potter. He removed the Mark from me."

"I had the same dream," said Lucius and Draco's eyebrow rose a fraction. Lucius had thought of Potter like _that_?

"He's gone, isn't he?" Draco whispered, afraid even now of voicing the name.

"Yes, Draco." Lucius pulled his son into an embrace. "He's finally gone."

The End


End file.
